Tap Out
by wrestlefan4
Summary: MATTICHO A silly argument between two stubborn men leads to a bet about who has the stronger will to resist the temptation of the other. With sex forbidden, and desires being teased into over-drive, who will win...and who will tap out? MATTICHO xSMUTx
1. The Bet

_**A/N: I'm still working on everything else I have posted, I promise! I swear on Jerichos package I am! But...here's something new. This is going to be just SMUT because well...sometimes it's just needed. Dark Kaneanite and I are writing this together, I'll explain a little more at the end. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Tap Out  
**

Another stupid fight. As much as they loved each other, they were inclined to bickering. Matt would have said it was due to Chris's attitude that he copped sometimes—much like that of his in ring jerk persona—eat shit and die type of thing. Matt knew that when Chris got into these moods, he didn't really mean the things he said, but still, he did at times grow tired of dealing with the childish mood swings. Then, there was his trademark stubbornness. The only saving grace there, was that Chris had met his match of wills with Matt. The dark haired man could be just as stubborn which was why their fights often ended badly. Luckily, they loved each other more than enough to eventually resolve any disagreement they had over whatever stupid thing had got under someones skin that time.

Anyway, it was reasonable that couples have their arguments, and what really mattered was that they always ended up resolved. Sometimes the resolution was one or both of them crying about how stupid they had been, and how much they loved the other, and didn't know how the other could put up with his stupidity or in Chris's case he liked to use the word 'assclownery' which more often than not made Matt's lips kick up into a grin. Sometimes it ended in them sitting down and having long, serious, conversations. Maybe one would apologize to the other and show his love by planning something romantic. Other times—a good bout of make-up sex did the trick.

Right now Chris was attempting the later, and personally his favorite form of resolution. Matt, on the other hand, was still grumpy and upset from last nights brawl of words and he shoved Chris' hands away when they tried to roam over his body, his torso nude, his lower half in a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly, especially in the ass Chris though. It was this that he grabbed next, still attempting to flirt and put Matt in a better mood, but his attempt got him a growl and another hand-swat. Chris leaned against the counter and watched, his blue eyes sparkling, as Matt angrily slammed slices of lunchmeat onto the bread he was using to make a sandwhich.

"Come on Matty, you're still not upset about last night, are you? Make up with me…it'll be all better I promise." Chris purred, stepping closer to Matt. He dipped his finger into the open mayonnaise jar and brought it out, slicked in the creamy white substance. Matt just glared at him as sucked on the finger. "Make you feel better…" Chris whined, tugging at the button of Matt's jeans and curling his fingers under the band. He got to his knees, but Matt pulled him up to his feet, clearly unhappy.

"Leave me alone!" He grumbled, and smashed the top slice of bread onto his sandwich. He moved into the living room, annoyed that Chris was still trailing behind him and was now whining like needful puppy.

"But Matty…"

"Damn it Chris, can't you just apologize?" Matt dropped onto the couch and childishly scooted to the other end when Chris sat next to him. That earned him a throw pillow tossed at his head, and now Chris was scowling.

"I'm trying to you jackmule!"

"No Chris, you're not trying to apologize! You're trying to give me head in the kitchen and be seductive with fucking mayonnaise! News for ya, it's not workin'!"

Matt's dark eyes blazed, fiery. He chomped into his sandwich so hard that he bit his tongue and tasted blood. Right now, it didn't matter. He was too angry to care.

"Wow, I'm such a horrible guy!" Chris dramatized, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wanted to please my husband? I'm the biggest douche ever!"

"Yeah." Matt snorted.

Chris narrowed his eyes, now just as angry as he'd been the night before, and no longer feeling the need to apologize to his ungrateful husband.

"You know Matt--"

"Shut up, Chris just—do you ever shut up? I'm sick of hearing it just shut the fuck up!" Matt got up and took his half eaten sandwich into the kitchen, and tossed it into the garbage. Chris had followed on his heels again, this time less like a lost puppy, and more like a lion stalking the kid who'd poked it one too many times with a sharp stick. "Jesus Christopher, get away from me!" Matt shouted, pushing past Chris who was glaring fit to kill.

"This is my house too, I can go wherever the hell I wanna go and it doesn't matter if Mr. Kiss-My-Ass Matthew Moore Fuck-Face cares or not! What? You don't want me around you?" Now Chris was taunting Matt, standing in front of him, moving every time Matt tried to move, in that kind of awkward dance two people do when they're trying to walk around each other but keep moving the same way.

"Chris, I'm not even in the mood…" Matt tried again to side step the blond annoyance in front of him, and Chris once again blocked his way like a guard on the basketball court. Suddenly, Matt wished he had the strength and size of The Big Show, that he could just pluck Chris up like he was a leaf and sit him on some high shelf where he'd have to stay out of Matt's way until he decided to stop being such a chumpstain.

"I am." Chris snarled. "I can do this all day. This is your fault, Matt. I was trying to be the good guy, but no you just had to keep up the fighting. You just had to drag it on and be your stubborn self!" Chris jabbed his finger into Matt's bare chest. "Well, that was your chance and you blew it. Now you get to be the one to apologize to me because--"

"I'm not apologizing to you Christopher. The reason this whole thing started was _your _fault! You and your jerk-off little mood swings--"

"It was NOT my fault! And I don't have mood swings either!" He snapped, finally allowing Matt to get around him, and following him back into the kitchen. "Let me tell you something, you gelatinous tapeworm--"

"Here we go." Matt murmured under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your goddam eyes at me!"

"I just did."

They were toe to toe again, glaring hot daggers at one another.

"Apologize to me!" Chris demanded.

"No! You apologize to me!" Matt retorted.

"I tried. You didn't want my apology. It's off the table now!" Chris snapped.

"You know what you're problem is Chris? Nothing gets through to you. Nothing gets through to you but sex. That's all you think about, that's all you want--"

"You know that isn't true!"

Matt smirked darkly, seeing the hurt in Chris' eyes, and at the moment being glad for it. He was too caught up in the moment to stop and think about what he was saying, his mouth was running off on its own accord.

"It is true. Chris, you're a whore. You were before you met me, and even still--"

Tears were stinging at Chris' eyes, hot and angry and hurt, but he refused to let them fall. He back Matt into the wall, his hands shoving his shoulders back hard.

"If I'm a whore, then so are you." Chris said quietly, his nose just inches from Matt's. "I'm not the only one in this house who likes it, don't act like you haven't begged me. I can remember many times you've got on your knees to 'apologize' to me with that whining, mewling mouth of yours. _Slut._"

Matt snorted.

"Chris, I could hold out on you. If I denied you for one night, by the next you'd be crying for me to put you out of your misery."

There was a long moment between the two men. Chris' expression was somewhere between anger, tears, and maybe even amusement on some level. The longer the silence lasted, Matt's anger began to melt just a tad bit, and he thought for a brief moment, that maybe he shouldn't have said some of those things to Chris…but Chris' hadn't used kid-gloves. He'd said things just as bad.

"Let's just see then." Chris finally said, breaking the silence. "Let's see who gives to who first."

"Fine."

"From this moment, no sex. No oral." Chris said, letting go of Matt's shoulders, and taking a step back. "Touching's okay. My goal is to break you, your goal is to break me. Let's see Matt, who the stronger man is. Then, when I have you writhing and begging me to put my thick cock in your ass, then you can apologize to me and admit you were wrong."

With that, Chris captured Matt's lips, and swirled his tongue around his mouth, before Matt roughly pushed him away. Chris chuckled, and left Matt alone in the living room. The dark haired man scrubbed his lips against the back of his hand, muttering.

"We'll see Christopher. We'll see."

* * *

**_This is how it's going to be with this story, Chris is trying to break Matt, Matt is trying to break Chris. Each chapter will be one trying to make the other give in. My Jericho muse (or which ever muse decides to help) and I author the CHRIS chapters and Dark Kan_**_**eanite along with her musi are doing the MATT chapters. Each chapter will be titled with the name of either CHRIS or MATT accordingly. **_

_**Please review let us know how we're doing!**_

_**Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**_

_**~WF  
**_


	2. MATT

Matt spent the rest of the day holed up in his office plotting and editing the newest Hardy Show episode; his bottom lip sore from his repeated thoughtful chewing. Chris had intruded twice. Once scowling and grumbling under his breath as he all but threw a package at Matt before stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. The little display let Matt know that his earlier actions after laying down the challenge had backfired and left him in a precarious position; one that Matt was certain would have Chris begging before the night was over. The information made Matt smile and he chuckled as he ripped into the box, his eyes glittering as he pulled out his three new pairs of tights that he had ordered. One pair was champagne gold with white accents; another was white with blue accents and the last one black with purple accents.

The second time Chris invaded he draped himself over Matt's back; his breath hitting Matt's ear and making him shiver. His hands splayed on Matt's shoulders with his fingers ghosting over the still bare skin. Matt still hadn't put on a shirt and the feel of Chris' naked skin against his back brought all sorts of images to Matt's mind that he dismissed quickly before they became too erotic.

"Turn around Matty; I have something to show you." He purred; his teeth nipping at Matt's ear lobe.

Matt allowed Chris to turn his chair around; schooling his face in a look of utter boredom when he seen Chris standing in his trunks, the spandex hugging his ample backside and clinging to the slight bulge in the front that hinted at the well restrained endowment Chris had been blessed with. Chris turned; wiggling his backside at Matt and looking over his shoulder, his face a mask of innocence.

"I think they're too tight." He rolled his hips and turned back around; walking over to Matt and stopping in front of him with a smile on his face. "What do you think Matt?"

Matt looked him up and down with a critical eye and motioned for him to spin again; taking a moment to ogle the rounded perfection that the trunks showed off beautifully.

"I think you should have picked a color other than pink. But since most of the fans think you're sleeping with Show anyways, they look fine." Matt shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his computer; swallowing a laugh as the door to his office was slammed again.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully and Matt had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning working on the Hardy Show episode and as the sun peeked through the windows he passed out, his head landing on the keyboard and sending nonsense scrolling across the blog screen he had been working on. It had only felt like moments when he awoke later, the ticklish feeling of fingernails on his back drawing a choked moan from him before he realized what was going on. Groggily he pushed himself upright and arched his back; cracks and pops filling the air as another moan left his lips.

"You didn't come to bed."

"Sorry. I was working on some stuff." Matt offered with a slight grin; his full lips twisting down into a scowl when he went to stand and his back protested the movement. "Note to self. Buy comfier chair in case of passing out again." He walked over to Chris and pressed a kiss to the blond's forehead before slowly making his way up to the master bathroom.

Some time yesterday or even during his short unconscious period Matt had decided that he was going to act normal. The only difference being that he wouldn't be touching his husband the way he knew Chris had to be craving by now. After a nice hot shower that helped ease some of the pain in his back, Matt called Jeff and asked if he wanted to do a couple of sparring matches. Soon he was facing off against his brother, smiling as Jeff tried to throw him over the top rope of the new ring he had put in the BCR dome. He landed on the apron and barely caught his footing, yelping as his hand slipped off the rope and he tilted backwards. Jeff reached over the rope and grabbed his wrist, pulling him forwards and laughing as Matt grumbled under his breath.

"Maybe we should take a break." He suggested as he ran his hand over his short cropped hair.

"I think you're right."

Matt climbed back between the ropes and settled down in the center of the ring, stretching out on his back and pillowing his hands under his head. Jeff sat Indian style next to him and Matt could feel the burning green gaze on him.

"What's on your mind Jeff?" He asked as he turned his head to stare at his younger brother.

"Is everything ok between you and Chris?"

"W-what makes you say that?" Matt asked as he startled.

"Well, he's been watching from the doorway since we got here and he looks rather displeased."

Matt turned his head to the other side and seen that Chris was indeed watching from the door; his face in a scowl as they locked eyes. Matt fought hard to keep the smirk from his lips as he motioned to Chris with a curl of his finger; licking his lips as his husband sauntered over and climbed between the ropes. Matt patted a spot next to him and once Chris was seated he shifted so that his head was now pillowed in Chris's lap, his fingers still laced behind it.

"We had a minor disagreement. But it's all worked out now." Matt said, smiling as Chris started to run his fingers through his hair. "Isn't that right baby?" Matt tilted his head back a little and stared up, smiling as he freed one hand and curled it around the base of Chris's skull; pulling him down for a kiss.

Fire instantly ignited and Matt lapped at Chris' lips for moment before breaking the kiss and turning his attention back to his brother. Jeff rolled his eyes and stretched out next to Matt, staring at the ceiling. With his hands hidden by his hair Matt cupped Chris's cock through his jeans and started to rub circles with his thumb; biting his lip and forcing himself to look innocent as Chris wiggled beneath his head. Matt felt Chris trying to regulate his breathing and stopped, moving to sitting position and facing Jeff to block his view of Chris' crotch.

"So Fro, what are you doing later?"

"Well Jessica and I are going out for dinner but we'll be back before 10, why?"

"I have the rough cut of the new episode and I wanted you to watch it before I sent it out for final editing."

"Aight." Jeff looked down at his watch and got to his feet; playfully using his foot to shove Matt backwards back into Chris. "Well I'm going to head off bro, thank's for the sparring. It's been awhile."

Matt nodded and waited until his brother was out of sight before getting to his feet and climbing out of the ring; leaving Chris sitting alone in the middle. He was maybe two steps out of the door when he turned and called over his shoulder.

"You coming Chrissy?"

He heard growling and smiled; it seemed like his plan was working perfectly and it was only the first day. He peeled his shirt off and tossed it on the railing of the porch, stretching his back and closing his eyes as the sun beat down on him and warmed his already sweating skin. Chris stomped up the steps and into the house, closing the sliding glass door on him and storming through the kitchen. Even though he seemed to be in control now, Matt knew how easily Chris could wrestle that control from him and vowed to keep on his toes so that it didn't happen. The rest of the night was relatively quiet; or rather it had been until Chris wandered in while Matt was cooking dinner. He too had stripped from his shirt and was wandering around in only his jeans—and even those were undone with the zipper in a position that if it were down a couple or more inches Matt would be getting a free show.

Determined not to let it bother him Matt smiled and pressed a kiss to Chris's cheek when he reached over to the counter to grab the salt. Chris grabbed his wrist and pulled him over; framing Matt's face with his hands as he teasingly traced Matt's lips with his tongue. Matt allowed Chris to pull him in for a kiss before pulling away and turning his attention back to the stove.

"Babe, can you get in the cupboard and get me the dill seasoning?" He called over his shoulder; an idea forming and making his eyes glimmer.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and reached into the cupboard, stretching up as far as he could.

"Matty, I can't reach."

"Here."

Matt moved quickly and pinned Chris against the counter, reaching up and over his husband for the spice but not moving back. He set the small container down on the counter and ran his hands over Chris' shoulders, skimming them down his arms and over his sides and waist; purring in his ear as they dipped into Chris' jeans. The older man trembled and pressed back against Matt; his head tilted to the side and back as a sigh breezed past his lips. Matt bit down lightly on the corded muscle of Chris's neck and sucked; his hand slowly gliding up and down Chris' already hard length.

"Mat-Matty." Chris mewled, his back arched as he rocked his hips against Matt's hand.

"What love?" He asked, his voice low and huksy.

"You're c-cheating." Chris whined as he ground back against Matt.

"How? You said no sex or oral but touching was ok." Matt purred, his hand stilling except for a couple of twitching squeezes.

"How is a hand j-job not cheating?" Chris panted as he thrust into Matt's hand, whimpering as he got closer to the edge.

"Because I didn't get you off."

Matt withdrew his hand and smirked as he licked the shiny pre-liquid from his hand and fingers; moaning as he stuck each finger in his mouth and sucked on it slowly. When he was done he grabbed the dill and turned back to what he was doing; snickering quietly as Chris cried out in frustration.


	3. CHRIS

Chris's eyes flew open, as a moan ghosted from his lips. The clock at his bedside was blaring, and he sluggishly turned his pink, veiny eyes towards the red glowing numbers. He pushed a couple buttons and the thing shut up, and he glanced down at the tent under the sheets, as fuzzy remains of a very realistic wet dream drifted from his mind. His hair and pillow was soaked with sweat, and his skin felt slippery from the excitement that had slicked his body with sweat. His chest was still heaving, his mind dizzy, and throwing mental strings of curses at the damned clock for waking him up before the dream was able to come to a crashing climax.

He dragged his hand over his brow and rolled over to his side, grinning at the lump that was buried in covers next to him, soft snores issuing. Matt could easily sleep through the annoying buzz of a clock, hell, he could probably sleep if a freight train came barreling through the hotel room. Chris pulled the covers away from Matt, revealing his naked, tanned, back. Chris wasted no time tasting the flesh that belong to his lips and mouth only. His hot, wet, tongue licked and prodded between Matt's shoulder blades, his teeth nipped softly, and the ticklish skin beneath rippled against his lips as they softly caressed.

His hand snaked over Matt's side and to his chest, finding one of his round pecs. His skilled fingers teased one of the soft buds until it was hard to his touch.

"Ah, Matt…you feel so good." His voice came whispery and desperate against the crevasse at Matt's lower back, right above the cleft of his unclothed ass. He wondered for a moment, as his hardness ached against the thin fabric of his boxers, who he was tormenting more: himself, or Matt. He convinced himself that as soon as Matt woke up and felt what was being done to him, that he'd be sure to give in. Trick him while he's only half awake, still groggy, and horny from Chris' touches, and this whole stupid sex-war would be over with. Better yet, Chris would be the victor.

His lips tilted up to one side in a smirk, now convinced by his arrogance that Matt was about to be Southern putty in his hands. He hooked his fingers under the straining band of his boxers and pulled them down around his hips, his twitching erection springing free. The brush of the tender organ against Matt's rounded ass had Chris gasping. He pulled Matt towards him and moved his cock between the ample, dimpled, globes, sliding it as his hands gripped Matt's cheeks and pressed them into a tighter hug around his aching member. His own senses were strung tight, blood rushing and thundering through his veins, throbbing the pulse in his neck and in his ears. His teeth scraped against Matt's shoulder, leaving red trails.

"Matty, sweet Matty—w-wake up." Chris purred against Matt's ear.

He was surprised when the body against his started to tremble with laughter that was attempting to be muffled into a pillow. Chris stopped the rolling movements of his hips, as he panted against Matt's back. He was…he was laughing? Chris was practically struck dumb, what in the hell was his lover doing? He grabbed Matt and rolled him over, and Matt grinned up at him, as he reached between his legs and played with his own hardened length. Chris's face was frozen in a mask of surprise, his cheeks rosy-red, as sweat trailed down his jaw.

"Come on Chris, don't you want to fuck me?" Matt's smile widened, a dark cockiness glimmering in his eyes.

Chris's face finally morphed into an expression of anger and annoyance.

"Oh no, you're not turning this around on me!" He huffed. "You--"

"What, I'm supposed to give in? I'm not the one writhing in my sleep and practically creaming the sheets. Did you even look at the time?"

Matt's laughter grew, as Chris jerked his head and glared at the clock as though it had offended him with some rude remark. It was then that he realized the alarm had went off about an hour earlier than it should have. Chris turned back to Matt, and narrowed his eyes.

"You woke me up from my dream on purpose." Chris climbed on top of Matt, straddling his chest. Matt put on an expression of innocence, his brown eyes wide.

"Chris, why would I do that?"

"You're trying to break me!" Chris yelled.

"So, dumbass you're trying to break me too!" Matt shouted back, and toppled Chris off of him.

"Just say it Matt, say you want me to fuck you and I will! You know you want this big boy filling you with my hot--"

Matt leaned close to Chris and flicked his tongue against his parted lips.

"Hm, Chris why don't _you_ tell me how much you want me to fuck you. Just give in Chris, and put that beautiful ass of yours up in the air, sink your teeth into the pillow like you always do like the perfect little whore…" Matt's words became husky and strained, and they trailed off. Two sets of eyes locked with each other. Chris could tell by the look on Matt's face that his own words and the images they brought were exciting Matt, hence why he'd bitten them off and was now looking through glazed eyes.

"That what you want Matt? You want me to be a slut for you?" Chris slid his boxers all the way off, and tossed them to the floor. He pulled his knees up under his belly so his ass was hoisted up, looking very inviting, his legs splayed wide and ready for Matt to pound into him. He reached for a pillow. "Come on, do you want it?" Chris wiggled his ass, and stuffed a corner of the pillow into his mouth as he groaned into it, his eyes narrowed to slits as he watched Matt.

The dark haired man was now thoroughly frustrated, the invitation of Chris's ass wanting to do him in. He pulled his shaking fingers through his unruly curls and licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the perfect, healthy, curves of Chris's rear end. Chris kept rolling his hips, rocking them, wiggling, the sexual movements seductive as Matt moved closer. His clammy palms roamed over Chris's backside, caressing the humps, before moving up his back and to his shoulders, where Matt dipped his head. His breaths came hot and heavy against Chris's ear, the soft curls of Matt's hair tickling the sensitive hairs at the back of Chris' neck. Chris shuddered, and whined into the pillow as his hard-on throbbed painfully and dripped warm liquid.

The seconds seemed like hours, as Matt said nothing, just let his breaths condensate against Chris's ear making it hot and wet until the close space between them felt like a sauna and Chris was writhing, making noises into the pillow clenched between his teeth, which had Matt digging deep to keep from just grabbing the blonds hips and hammering him senseless. Matt closed his eyes, and took a few more long, moments to try and somewhat compose himself, and to remind himself of the arrogant things Chris had said to him, and how Chris was counting on him giving in, and how the cocky idiot would parade his weakness around at him, flaunting it like a golden title. The very thought renewed Matt's anger at his lover for the stupid fight they'd had, and the even more idiotic bet he'd made. His anger came in form of a growl against Chris ear. Even though Chris had yet to give into him, it gave him some sort of pleasure to notice that one of Chris's hands was pulling hard at his cock to get relief as Matt tormented him.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Christopher. I don't want to."

He slithered his tongue into the entrance of Chris's ear. He lazily dragged it around and wetting the crevasses before nipping it between his teeth, then pulled away, as Chris came and his strangled cry was buried into the pillow he was gagging on.

Matt got up from the bed, and walked towards the bathroom, stopping to get some things from his suitcase. When he turned around, Chris was standing there, glaring at him hotly. Before Matt could move, Chris's cum-covered hand lashed out and whipped hard against his cheek with a loud, wet, sound. Chris shoved Matt back into the wall, his head connecting and making a weaving crack in the plaster.

"That's a lie. You know you want me!" Chris barked.

"As I see it, I'm in control of myself, and you're just a pathetic little pillow-biter. Just look at you with your own cream leaking down your thighs, and I didn't even touch you."

"Why don't you lick it off for me?" Chris asked. "You know you miss the taste of my cum filling your throat."

"You'd love to have my mouth on you Chris…"

Matt grinned back at him, but Chris could tell it was strained. His own head was aching with the onset of a migraine, and he was tiring of the game, at least this round. The two pinned each other a few more moments, their eyes equally dueling with one another. Matt finally broke away, and managed a snort as he grabbed his towel and bath things.

"I'm gonna shower." He slipped away from Chris and ducked into the bathroom.

The moment Matt had the door closed he leaned against it, his knees weak and buckling on him, as he sank to the floor. He wrapped his hand around his still hard member and tugged at it, only needing a few yanks, before he came over his hand, stuffing his rolled towel into his mouth to keep his climactic cry silent. As he came down from his high, the image of Chris—a mewling mess on the bed as he chewed into the pillow and rolled his hips—still lingered. Chris had gotten to him bad, but at least he'd done a better job of hiding it than Chris had. Matt got to his feet, shakily, and stumbled to the shower, turning it on cold.


	4. MATTx

Matt's nerves were no thicker than tissue paper by the time they reached the arena, Chris stomping off to find Paul so they could go over 'JeriShows' spot for the night. Matt unfortunately was wrestling with John Morrison against The Hart Dynasty so with a low grumble he headed into the main locker room, picking a place as far from everyone else as he possibly could. Not that it mattered; he still found himself surrounded by people that couldn't keep their mouths shut about who they were going to nail that night. The worst had to be Adam as he cockily proclaimed that he wasn't just going to top one person that night but two; earning the loud mouth Glenn's tights upside the back of his head, pitching him forwards into the blue metal lockers.

Finally Matt could take no more and he yanked his tights up, growling in frustration when he heard the spandex tear. Looking down he seen that he had been standing on one leg and when he pulled them the force had been too great and they split. With a spat curse he finished ripping them until they hung in tatters from the knee down.

"Going for the Diva look Hardy?" Phil taunted as he and Drew headed towards the door. "Guess it wouldn't seem too outta place around your drug addict brother."

"You little shit stain." Matt hissed as he lunged at the StraightEdged superstar.

With a laugh Phil moved out of the way and he and Drew exited the locker room; their laughter hanging in the air even after the door slammed shut behind them. A hand on his shoulder had him whirling around, snarling and batting it away.

"Hey, calm down Matt." Glenn said soothingly as he pushed Matt back into a sitting position. "Now I don't know what's got you so worked up, but just take a couple of deep breaths."

Matt nodded his head and plopped down heavily on the bench; his head dropping between his hands as he tried to get a handle on himself. That damn bet was driving him up a wall and it had just passed being one week since the idiocy began. Not for the first time Matt thought about just giving in and giving Chris what he wanted; but like all the times before his insufferable pride kept him from doing it.

"Tell ya what Matt, a bunch of us are going out after the show. Why don't you and Chris come with us?" Glenn offered; interrupting Matt's whirling thoughts.

"We'll see."

Glenn left it at that, nodding his head as he headed out for his match, Matt wondering what one night out with the guys would hurt. Neither one of them would try anything in public; plus they'd get back late so they'd be tired from their spots of the night and from dancing or shooting pool. It seemed like the perfect solution. Matt should have known that it was too good to be true.

***

They'd made it to the club a little after 11, Matt having taken a nice long shower as Adam and Mike Mizanin cat called and harassed him. Chris was sitting dejectedly in the corner watching as Matt exited and Matt could feel his eyes on him; lingering on the terry cloth towel that hung low on his hips. It gave Matt the absolute best opportunity to get another blow in on his husband but instead of taking it, he just bent down and kissed Chris; pulling him up from his seat and holding him close as his devoured Chris' lips. Chris opened his mouth eagerly for Matt but again he didn't take the opening, Matt choose to end the kiss and just leave a quick peck on Chris' still parted lips.

"Get a move on Hardy. We didn't stay behind to watch you two play tonsil hockey. You can do that when you get back to your room later." Adam jeered as he threw a wadded up shirt at the two men.

Matt smiled and palmed Chris' cheek before digging into his bag and grabbing his clothes from earlier. He had just dropped his towel to the floor when he remembered that he had wanted to dress in one of the toilet stalls—he wasn't in the mood to tease any more that day—but it was too late. He felt Chris' hands on his waist, pulling him roughly backwards as his teeth clamped down on the sensitive flesh where his shoulder and neck connected. Matt whimpered pitifully and opened his mouth to call it off, his seemingly always present hard-on springing back to life instantly.

"Why don't we just head back to the hotel?" Chris murmured in his ear; his voice low and raspy.

"Oh hell no, we didn't stay just for you two old married farts to decide that you'd rather watch Perry Mason or the Golden Girls." Mike barked as he tugged Chris away from Matt and towards the door. "We'll meet you in the car Adam!" He called over his shoulder.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" Matt asked as he looked over that smug faced Canadian that was leaning up against the lockers.

"Nope."

Matt hung his head and slithered into his clothing, ignoring the messages his cock was screaming at him when he was shoved into the back seat with Chris. As if Chris was able to read his mind he scooted over and climbed into Matt's lap, pressing their chests together as he nipped at Matt's lips while he wriggled and writhed on top of Matt. Matt fought to keep his breathing regulated, but each pelvic thrust, each little whimper that ghosted from Chris' lips were driving him further over the brink.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Knock that shit off. I'm not using a rental that smells like your guy's jizz the rest of the time we're here." Adam yelled when he looked up into the rearview window.

Chris laughed and kissed Matt one more time before sliding back over to his side of the car; grabbing Matt's hand and pressing it against the rock hard bulge in his jeans. With a lopsided smirk Matt gently groped; rubbing the straining denim and outlining the head and teasing it mercilessly as Chris arched and whined loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!" Adam bellowed.

The rest of the ride was spent fidgeting as Chris kept sneaking his hand over and running his fingers up the inside of Matt's thigh; making Matt leap from the car before Adam even had a chance to put it in park. Matt waited by the hood, his eyes closing as Chris breezed past; grabbing a handful of his ass and squeezing before disappearing into the night club. With a sigh Matt followed, his head pounding as the music pulsated around him and the lights flashed in the smoky interior. He scanned the area looking for a quiet place to sit and he finally managed to find one near the back. He weaved his way through the crowd, stopping for moment to watch Chris dance with some of the others before heading back what he had deemed in his mind as his oasis.

He signaled for a waiter and ordered the hardest drink on the menu knowing that if he drank too much then no matter what Chris managed to do he wouldn't be getting it up any time soon. After the first four Matt started to feel light headed and ambled out onto the dance floor, grinning stupidly as Cody Rhodes pulled him in for a dance.

"Hey Hardy, heard about your little problem with Chris." Cody purred as he pressed up against Matt's wide chest.

"H-how did you find out?" Matt asked panicked—he sure as hell didn't tell anyone about it.

"Kinda hard not to when my room is right next to yours." Cody teased as he ran his hand over Matt's chest.

"Sorry about that." Matt smiled wanly and plucked Cody's hand from his chest and started to move away.

"Look, I can help you win." Cody grabbed Matt's hips and pulled him close again; leaning in to whisper in Matt's ear. "Just follow my lead."

A fast paced R&B song started up and Matt swayed with Cody, letting the younger man have free reign of his body as his hands teasingly fluttered over Matt's body. Matt felt his face bloom with fiery heat when Cody slithered down his body and practically mashed his face in Matt's crotch; his fingers digging into Matt's hips as he writhed in his squatted position.

"Cod-"

"Hush Hardy. Just trust me."

Cody slowly worked his way back to a standing position then pulled Matt over to a chair; shoving him back then climbing into his lap.

"Ok Cody, this has gone on long enough." Matt hissed as Cody ground and pressed against him; Cody's tongue flicking out and tasting the skin of his throat.

"You had better believe it has."

The sound of Chris' voice made them spring apart, Cody giggling as he pressed a light, flirty kiss to Matt's lips before disappearing back into the crowd. For a tense moment they just stared at one another; Matt trying to come up with the words to explain what had been going on but the words sticking in his throat.

"Chris…"

"If you wanted a lap dance, you coulda just asked me."

With those words Chris straddled Matt's hips and started bucking against him; his head tilted back as his hands ran in slow motion over his chest and down to his waist. Matt swallowed and pulled Chris close; biting at Chris' throat as they wriggled and pressed against one another, completely oblivious to those around them. Matt's stomach started to clench and he hurriedly stood, knowing that if he didn't put an end to it right then, then he was going to be putting an end to the bet right then and there. Chris stumbled back and Matt grabbed him; holding him close as he panted heavily.

"I think it's time to head back to the hotel. I'm tired."

Matt seen the smirk on Chris' face and steeled his nerves as he grabbed Adam and Mike and pulled them from the bar. The ride back nearly killed Matt, every time he looked over Chris was touching himself and licking his lips, arching his hips to press against his own hand or leaning close to whimper and mewl in Matt's ear. It seemed to take an eternity but as they tumbled into their room Matt felt the alcohol kicking in completely and he smiled lazily at Chris as he pulled him close for a kiss.

"Night love." He whispered before he turned and face planted onto the bed; Chris strangled cry not even registering with him as he plunged into a deep sleep.


	5. Chrisx

Chris had thought this out for a while. In fact, he was still sitting on the lid of the toilet, naked, looking at the small pile of things that rested in a neat pile on the tile between his splayed feet. Matt's way of trying to get at him was being more subtle, with little teases here and there, for the most part. Chris on the other hand, realized that his attempts to get Matt to give in to him seemed more desperate. He wondered if maybe the things he was doing was damning him more than helping him, because Matt wasn't stupid, he'd catch on how much Chris wanted him to give in—that now it was less about who won the stupid bet—and just that Chris ached for those intimate moments with his lover.

He hadn't spent so much time becoming acquainted with his own hand since he was thirteen years old, and even a bout of jerking didn't feel as good as it once had. The hands weren't Matt's, and though he could imagine them pretty vividly—along with other parts of his lovers anatomy pleasuring him—it just wasn't the same thing. _You are getting desperate. _He thought to himself as he hooked his finger through a metal ring, and picked up one of the items on the floor. He scowled at it, and at the thought that maybe Matt was right, maybe he was the weaker one. _Or maybe Matt is just better at hiding it than you are. Matt doesn't whimper and whine and pout the way you do. _

Maybe. Maybe could be a lot of things, but it didn't matter, because tonight was the night. Tonight was the fall of Matt Hardy. The thought of Matt melting, giving in, and the two of them spending hours tangled in the hot sweaty sheets licking, touching, pounding, grinding, was enough to make Chris's cock twitch and stir. With a grin on his face he started to get dressed. He was almost finished, when there was a knock at the door, and a muffled chuckle.

"What are you doing in the bathroom so long Chris?"

The question had a sing-song quality to the familiar Southern lilt, and Chris knew that Matt was being an ass, insinuating that Chris was holed up in the bathroom having one-on-one sexual relations.

"Aw, wouldn't you like to know Matty?" Chris practically sang back to him. There wasn't any response.

Chris picked up the pair of pants on the floor and wiggled into them. Once he zipped them they seemed tighter than last time he'd worn them. With a small frown he studied his figure in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, turning every way and coming to the conclusion that he looked as sexy as ever. He wagged his ass at the mirror, and glanced over his shoulder. Maybe that part of his physique was getting a _little_ rounder, but that was all the better. After all, his caboose was Matt's favorite part of him. He grabbed the shirt, slipped it over his head, and swaggered out of the bathroom, glancing around for Matt.

He found him in the kitchen, stirring some red sauce that smelled of Italian herbs, and likely was spaghetti sauce. Chris creeped up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist. Matt said nothing, just intentionally stirred the sauce harder, twisting his hips a little with the movement so his rear was moving against the crotch that was pressed to it. Chris growled against his ear, the sound making him shiver.

"Doesn't slaving over the stove make you hot?" Chris purred, running his hands up and down Matt's sides and hips.

"Not really." Matt said flatly, as he tried to ignore the bump forming against his ass. "Move, Chris." Matt grumbled, annoyed that the blond only pressed harder against him, one of the stove knobs digging into his thigh.

Matt whirled around with the wooden spoon in his hand. He placed his palm on Chris's chest and moved him a step back.

"I said move." Matt repeated sternly, as his lips twitched.

He glanced down at what Chris was wearing. His wrists were banded with wide leather bondages cuffs, which matched the collar around his throat. He had on a tight fitting t-shirt the sleeves stretched around his muscled arms, the body clinging to the curves of his chest and sides. One edge of the hem had rode up a little, showing off the winking silver stars on the studded black belt, but best of all were the pants. Matt had gushed over the leather pants so much, they were his favorite, and Chris knew it. They showed his hot body perfectly, the strong curves of his thighs, the slight dip of his hips, the proud bulge of his package, and that amazing backside. Matt flicked his eyes up to Chris's, the dazzling blue dark with lust and mischief.

"Wanna taste my sauce?" Matt asked, in his lowest, most sultry tone of voice.

"Ooh, yeah I wanna taste it."

Matt moved the wooden spoon towards Chris's lips and the blond parted them sluttishly. He sucked on the spoon as though some other, more desired wood was being worked in his skilled mouth. Matt shifted as Chris pressed close to him, not wanting the Canadian to feel the beginnings of his arousal.

"More?" Matt quirked an eyebrow.

"I can always take more…" Chris nipped at Matt's lips, and winked.

Matt refilled the spoon with the bubbling spaghetti sauce and moved it towards Chris's mouth again. At the last moment, he tilted it to the side, dumping the topping. A red trail quickly dripped down Chris's shirt and over the stretched fly of his pants.

"Oops!" Matt feigned innocence, his eyes wide, and he pressed his fingers to his lips. "Let me clean you up."

Before Chris could react or say anything, Matt snaked down his body and slid to his knees, his mouth level with the sauce-dribble. He gripped Chris's hips and pressed the tip of his tongue to the straining leather and dragged it over the stain.

"Mmmm…" Matt murmured against the fleshy part of Chris that he could feel twitching beneath the black fabric.

Chris gasped, the feel of Matt's tongue pressing the leather closer to his growing member was faintly felt—but it was amazing. As if Matt could read his thoughts, he pressed the slippery muscle in his mouth harder against the outline of Chris's head. The blond's fingers bit into Matt's shoulders, and he barely swallowed the moan that wanted to escape his lips. _This is all wrong, I'm supposed to be seducing Matt…I—oh—ooh god! _Matt dragged his teeth over the twitching outline. The inside of Chris's pants were quickly becoming humid and hot, the sweat making them sticky and clinging to him. He fidgeted as Matt teased the sensitive end of his erection with the pad of his thumb, rubbing with just enough pressure to drive Chris crazy. It was working like a charm. Chris's hands were painfully gripped to his shoulders he was fidgeting from foot to foot, his eyes tightly closed, his hips rocking to rub himself against Matt's teasing digit. He was choking on moans and mewls. The complete neediness of Chris's whines went straight to Matt's cock, even though he was trying hard to build up a mental wall as defense.

"Matt, ooh—Matty baby, m-more!" Chris gasped.

Ticklish sweat trailed down his neck and back, pasting the t-shirt to his body. He couldn't tell if his pants were wet from the humid conditions in the leather, or if he was leaking. _Get control Chris!_ His mind shouted, but his body was reminding him how good the simple touches felt. After a couple more mental arguments with himself, he was able to take a couple wobbly steps back from his kneeling husband. He threaded a hand in his short, wet spiky hair and panted, trying to get a handle on the situation. Matt stayed on his knees, his own excitement now too much to bother trying to hide as it pulled at the crotch of his jeans. He looked up at Chris, intent on putting the most innocent look on his face possible. It wasn't an easy task, because he really wanted to take Chris and please him as he writhed, as their bodies slid together, their voices lost together in sounds that didn't need words to have meaning.

Matt shook his head, trying to fling out the thought. When he looked back up, Chris was peeling his shirt off—in a very seductive, slow-mo, manner. Matt's mouth was hung open, as Chris's torso was revealed to him. The tanned skin was slicked and shimmering. Chris's chest was rising and falling against a leather 'x' that crossed over his shoulders and under the rounded orbs of his pecs. The straps came to meet in the middle of his chest at a silver ring. A silver chain was linked to the larg 'O' ring and it ran down the center of Chris's belly and disappeared into his impossibly tight pants. Matt swallowed hard, faintly realizing that if he didn't snap his mouth closed, he was literally about to drool over himself. Chris hooked his thumb under the silver chain and tugged it slightly, making the tent in his pants move a bit against the leather interior.

"You wanna play?" Now it was Chris who was using his best bedroom voice, low and rough and perfectly taunting.

Matt had nothing to say. Suddenly, the tables were turned once again.

"Just tell me you want me, Matty. Give in and you can have me."

Chris tugged again at the chain that dipped beneath his waist band, and he jangled one of his wrists, drawing attention to the ring on the cuff and the possibilities it could grant. Matt struggled to make his mouth, his brain, anything work properly. Chris just kept toying with that damn chain. Matt closed his eyes tight, and counted, until he was able to get a bit of a hold on himself. When he opened his eyes, he felt a bit more in control. He also had a plan of attack.

"You don't think I can have you without your permission?" Matt snorted.

Matt got to his feet and moved towards Chris. That reaction was obviously not what the blond expected, and his eyes flashed in a moment of confusion. Before Chris could stop him, Matt had grabbed the chain in his fist and pulled Chris towards him. _I'm winning!_ Chris thought as Matt's dark chocolate eyes glowed fire at him.

"I can take what I want, when I want it." Matt growled, spun Chris around, and pinned him against the counter.

Matt let go of the chain, and gripped Chris's wrists. He wrenched them behind Chris's back and latched them onto the rings on the strap of leather that hung from the back of the neck collar. In Chris's mind, he was becoming victorious: Matt was giving in to him. Chris grinned, his lips parted against the counter that one side of his face was smashed onto. He could feel Matt's hands moving over his ass, the palms brushing against the leather loops that rested under the fleshy lobes, still concealed under Chris's pants. Matt's hands roamed and squeezed his ass, the groping fingers hungry in their big bites. His hot pants were filling his ears, but he could hear Matt panting too.

"Spread." Matt said, kicking at Chris's feet to urge his legs apart. Chris moved them obediently, widening his stance. "Very good, Chrissy."

Matt purred, his hands still working. One of his searching hands slid between Chris's legs. He felt up Chris's straining package, finding the head again, and toying with it before dragging his fingers back, over the material that molded to Chris's balls, which he played with for a moment. Chris mewed softly and rocked his hips, sliding against Matt's cupping hand. When Matt was satisfied with that, he moved on, dragging the tips along the outline of where Chris's ass parted. Chris shivered, his moans and vocalizations increasing.

"You're such a slut." Matt bite out, reaching around to the chain again, and tugging it.

"Matty please, please--"

"Do you like being tied up?"

"Ah—ye-yessss." Chris hissed.

Matt moved his fingertips teasingly up and down the crevasse that he really wanted to touch without the barrier of the leather pants, that he want to lick, kiss, and fuck. With those thoughts and torrid images crashing through Matt's horny mind, he almost lost any shred of self control all together. He barely kept a deep groan from ripping out of his throat, but somehow he managed. Chris was wiggling against his fingers, whimpering. Matt struggled to get his voice back before he spoke again.

"Do you like when I touch you here?" Matt pressed his fingers harder this time, probing for Chris's sensitive opening under the leather fabric.

"Yes! Yes, yes yes—Matt—oh—Ma-Matt more!"

_If he doesn't stop with the noises—oh I'm gonna cream myself real soon. _Matt thought as he closed his eyes tight, and tried to ignore that trembling of legs and the ache of his leaking member.

"Wider." Matt forced out, his voice more a bark than a legible word.

Chris moved his feet a little, but not enough to Matt's liking. The palm of Matt's hand striking the tight pulled leather was loud in the kitchen, the sting harsh but so wonderful to Chris.

"Wider!" Matt demanded.

Chris splayed his legs as wide as he could, the tight muscles of his inner thighs protesting as they ached with the strain of his stance. He moved his hips too, attempting to give Matt all the access he could. Those fingers were back, pushing harder, storking, prodding the material between his cheeks and against the opening that was more than ready to be fucked—hard and dirty and hard some more—that was how Chris wanted it, so brutal that he couldn't walk when it was over with, or the week after. Matt's fingers kept on touching, moving, probing harder and harder at that entrance but never going in. It was the most maddening thing Chris had ever _ever_ felt. He didn't even realize that he was begging and pleading _please please please please please_ over and over and over. His cock was steadily dripping, at any moment ready to explode into a million wet pieces.

"Please what, Chris?" Matt gasped. _Don't give in, hold on, just hold on a little bit more you have Chris right where you want him he's about to give in he wants you inside so damn bad—_

"Please!" Chris practically cried.

"Please what?" Matt stopped the rhythmic stroke, and just pressed hard against that needful spot. He could feel the material sinking into that hole, his fingers just _barely_ moving into the small bud.

"Please fu—fu-fuck, Matt what-what are you doing!" Chris cried out.

"I'm winning, that's what I'm doing." Matt hissed. "Now, do you want me to fuck this pretty ass of yours until you scream?"

Chris's eyes clouded, the realization of Matt's words hitting him. Matt hadn't given in to him at all. Now here he was a whoreish mess, needing Matt so impossibly bad. _I can't._ Chris thought to himself, desperately, and he didn't know what that meant. I can't hold on? I can't give in? _Can't…think…_

"Come on Chris, come on baby let me make you cum."

Chris's voice sounded foreign to him, as the word 'no' sounded sluggishly form his lips like a slow leak in a tire. Matt pulled away from him, the wonderful fingers left, the touches stopped. Matt unlatched Chris's wrists, and his arms fell limply, as though they had forgotten how to work. His arms weren't the only thing not working—his brain wasn't working either.

"Wha—why did you stop!" He whined in frustration.

"You said no."

Chris tried to move his legs, and shakily got them to budge a little, as he weakly gripped the counter. His shoulders, elbows, and legs ached, but nothing compared to the ache between his legs as his erection slowly deflated a little. It must have realized before Chris could, that it wasn't going to get fully pleasured tonight.

"I…said wha-what?"

"You said no." Matt repeated.

He felt a bit of a pang of guilt for the state he was leaving Chris in. Matt was better at the whole 'self control' thing but even he was close to losing it, so he could only imagine what Chris was feeling right now. Chris stumbled away from the counter, and on wobbly legs and disappeared into the bedroom. Matt stood where he was, chewing his lips for a moment.

"Ah, damn it." Matt cursed under his breath, and then headed for the bedroom.

Chris was sitting at the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. His wet pants and the bondage gear was strewn around the floor, and he was wrapped up in the sheet from the bed. When Matt moved closer to him, he realized with dismay that Chris was crying. Then again, just as he was thinking of saying something comforting, a thought crossed his mind. What if this too was part of Chris's plan? It wasn't beyond the blond to use a guilt trip on Matt, or even make himself cry, and he was very convincing in his acting.

"Chris…are you okay?" Matt finally asked, resting a hand on Chris's back.

"No."

"Don't cry, Christopher. Come on, let's just go to bed and…forget about it."

"Why don't you put me out of my misery and just let me win?"

"Put you out of your misery? As if you haven't been tormenting me! Do you think you're the only one Chris? Grow up and quit acting like a fourteen year old girl being groped for the first time!" Matt shouted, grabbing a pillow, and sprawled out on the bed.

"I'm sorry Matthew. It's just what you do to me. You make me act that way, and that's one thing I can't and won't deny."

Chris grabbed the other pillow, and went to curl up on the couch.


	6. XMatt

Matt slept fitfully; his body betraying him and spilling into the sheets over and over through out the night. When dawn finally broke he was sitting up in bed, the sheets plastered to his skin with a mixture of seed and sweat. He wrinkled his nose and gently started to peel away the stiff cotton, hating himself for not being the one to give in. What really was the point anymore? They'd both made their points; they could go without sex—so did it really matter who gave in, in the end. _Go ahead then Hardy. Be the little slutty bitch your husband thinks you are._ His mind taunted as he frowned. With a swallowed growl Matt finally freed himself from the sheets and jumped into the shower; his mind reeling as tried to come up with a counter attack for Chris' little stunt that he pulled. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that Matt didn't even realize that he had showered and dried off until he felt the rough texture of denim sliding up his legs. He laughed ruefully and finished dressing, pulling on one of Chris' lavender button up shirts but letting it hang open, the pale light of the sun catching the water droplets on his chest and making them glitter.

The tacky and stained sheets leered at Matt as he moved about the room and he knew that he had to get rid of the wet-dream evidence before Chris came up for his shower. The thought of his lover sleeping on the couch pulled at Matt's heartstrings and he tossed the wadded up sheets on the floor as he hurried down stairs to make some sort of amends with Chris. Quietly he padded barefoot down the stairs and stood for moment in the door way of the living room; his eyes wandering over the form of his husband stretched out on the couch with a very noticeable tent in his sheet. Chris whimpered and Matt couldn't help but stare as he rolled his hips and arced away from the leather. It was obvious that Chris was suffering from the exact same thing that Matt had and he vowed that today would be the absolute last day of this asinine bet. Careful not to wake Chris, Matt headed into the kitchen and started to pull things out for breakfast, making sure that he had everything to make Chris' favorite. After all the way to any man's heart is through his stomach. _Or in my case, the way to get any man's cock hard is to feed him decadent foods and dance in his lap._

By the time the aromatic aroma's wafted to Chris' nose, Matt had the table set and was already in his attire—tight jeans and an apron; his body on extreme alert for any and all small sounds. Blearily Chris ambled into the room and plopped down on the chair; grinding the palms of his hands into his eyes and completely ignoring Matt.

"Smells good." He remarked through a yawn.

"Well I wanted to say sorry for last night."

Matt's little kid voice finally brought Chris' eyes to him and Matt blushingly chewed his bottom lip as he moved over and slid into Chris' lap. For a moment Chris had no idea what to do or what was even going on. In fact he was still positive that he was dreaming and pinched himself; earning a laugh from Matt.

"I-is this some sort of joke Matt?' He finally bit out; angry that Matt would tease him so soon after what had transpired the night before. "Because let me assure you, I'm not laughing."

"No. I made you breakfast Chrissy. I'm sorry."

Matt leaned in and pressed his lips to Chris' prodding the moist seam with his tongue before thrusting it in and tasting his husband. His arms wrapped around Chris' neck and he crushed their chests together; grinding in Chris and whimpering into Chris' mouth. He hadn't meant for it to get so out of hand so quickly but just the feel of Chris's lips against his and their bodies pressed flush against each other was enough to trigger all the dreams from the middle of the night and make Matt into a groaning mess. _Jesus Matt, you're supposed to be the one that can control it. Get a grip! _ Matt pulled back and flicked his tongue against his swollen lips; looking down in embarrassment before turning slightly to get Chris' plate. His fingers trembled as he plucked up one of the syrup covered pieces of French toast and presented it to Chris, whimpering when Chris sucked his fingers into his mouth and rolled his tongue around them. He felt Chris' hands roaming his back and he shivered as Chris ran his fingers ticklishly light down his spine; dipping the fleshy pads under the taught denim then raking his fingernails back up.

He couldn't help it; his hips started rolling and he tossed his head back, moaning brokenly as Chris leaned in and nipped hard at his throat. The apron went sailing, as did Chris' shirt and soon both their chests were covered in a fine sheen of sweat; glistening as their hands groped and bit into sensitive areas. Their broken cries echoed off the walls and Mat shimmied; grinding against the rock hard protrusion, mewing and whining as Chris thrust against him. Matt hurriedly reached down and tugged at the fly of Chris' jeans, nearly screaming in frustration when the zipper caught and wouldn't budge.

"Ma-Matty…" Chris groaned into his neck and held Matt tightly as he suddenly started to thrust his hips faster and faster until he tensed. "Fuck…" He whispered; his arms falling limply to his sides and his eyes fluttering close.

Even though he was still achingly hard Matt climbed from Chris' lap and all but ran up the stairs. He stripped from the humid denim and started at the large wet splotch that graced the backside. Blushing madly Matt threw them into the pile with the bed sheets and slipped into another pair after quickly rubbing one off. He heard Chris coming up the stairs; his footfalls hurried and with a gulp he ducked into the closet, closing the door to a mere crack.

"Damn fucking southerners." Chris mumbled as he stripped from his jeans and flung them against the wall next to the door. "He thinks he got one up on me? I'm going to show him who's the damn boss around here."

Matt waited until he heard the muffled hiss of water before tiptoeing out of the small alcove and dashed down the stairs, grabbing his zip up hoody and walking quickly over the land that separated his and Jeff's homes. It wasn't long after that the brothers found themselves standing at the cleared area that they used for their dirt bikes; both of them tossing their shirts onto a fallen log as the sun climbed higher and higher. After a few prodding questions from Jeff, Matt spilled about everything; quirking an eyebrow when his younger brother started to laugh hysterically.

"So—you're telling me—t-that you dry humped your husband in the kitchen?" Jeff asked between explosive giggles; his face turning a deep shade of red as he slowly sank down to his knees. "What the fuck are you Matt? Fifteen and don't know where what goes?"

"Shut up." Matt snapped; shoving Jeff into a rather large mud puddle that was left over from the day before's rain.

Jeff rolled over onto his stomach and grabbed Matt's ankle; yanking him into the puddle with him then wrestling around until the two of them were covered in a thin layer of the slick muck. Like two little boys they continued to battle; Jeff taunting Matt and Matt trying his best to shut Jeff's mouth. Their laughter rang out over the still and quiet land; the horse play helping Matt feel a little better. They wriggled around in the mud a few minutes longer before flipping over onto their backs and lying panting heavily as they stared up at the sky.

"S-so. What are you going to do about this thing with Chris?" Jeff asked as he rolled over onto his side and used his elbow to prop up his upper body.

"I'm thinking I might just give in. So what if Chris flaunts it? Atleast then I'm drilling him through the mattress instead of choking my chicken."

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but a shadow fell across their torsos and as one they turned their heads; Jeff quirking an eyebrow as Matt swallowed hard. Chris was standing over them; his arms crossed over his chest and a snarl on his face.

"Yo 'Fro, take a hike." Chris commanded as he continued to stare at Matt. "Unless of course you want to stay and watch what I'm about to do to your brother."

Chris really didn't give Jeff much time to do anything before he dove on top of Matt, scrambling to straddle his waist then pinning the younger man's arms above his head; smirking darkly as Matt pulled in a shaky breath.

"You want to act like a whore Matthew? Rubbing yourself against me like a cat in heat?" Chris growled, grinding his hips hard against Matt and chuckling as Matt whimpered and arched. "What's this now? Mr. I-can-control-myself is writhing in the dirt like a little slut? Have you had enough Matt? Have you?" Chris continued to rub against Matt; bending his head and nipping at Matt's throat, dragging his teeth over the wildly jumping pulse. "Maybe you just like acting like a little cock tease…"

"C'mon now Chris. There's no need for name calling." Jeff interjected.

"If you don't like it then leave." Chris snarled, then smiled wolfishly was he thrust hard against Matt; making the dark haired man cry out. "Unless of course you want to watch." He snickered as his released Matt's hands and trailed his fingertips down the straining muscles of his arms then over his rounded pecs where he stopped and plucked at the little hard nubs of Matt's nipples. "I bet you'd get off on that Jeff; watching me run my hands over your brothers' smooth skin and making him whimper and moan like the good little bitch he is. Yea, your brother's just a dirty little whore." Chris threaded on hand in Matt's hair and tugged hard, groaning deep in his throat as he continued to move against Matt. "Tell him Matty, tell your brother how much of a little whore you are."

Matt's face burned pink as his body moved of it's own accord; slipping against Chris' and rocking to meet the teasing thrusts of his husband. He opened his mouth to say something but all that issued was a hoarse moan as Chris forced him over onto his stomach; slamming against his ass with the force a freight train and making him yelp. He heard Jeff cough and his face went from pink to red as he realized that Chris' plan wasn't to tease him, but to humiliate him in front of his brother. Matt bucked backwards in an attempt to unseat Chris but it only earned him a sound slap to the ass and his hair pulled hard; his head jerking to the side and forcing him to stare at Jeff.

"What's the matter Matty?" Chris taunted; grabbing Matt's earlobe with his teeth and pulling as he ground and rolled his hips against Matt's ass; his hard on probing through both layers of their jeans. "Say the words Matt and I'll sink my hard cock between those pretty cheeks of yours." He purred; his thrusts getting harder against Matt's ass and making Matt grind into the soft mud. "I know you want it, you know you want it. Just open that pretty little mouth of yours and say it. Say you want my cock." He demanded; his grip getting tighter in Matt's hair. "Guess what love? I did some research today; I even wasted 99 cents on KGB to see if this was considered sex. And y'know what, it's not. There's no penetration, no genitals touching, no skin. So if you thought you won earlier, you didn't. And you're not going to."

"Alright Chris you made your damn point. Just let him up already." Jeff snapped.

"Y'know what 'Fro, for someone that doesn't want to see this, you still haven't left. Is it making you hard to see you're brother face down with me practically fucking the hell out of him? Hmmm? Tell what, if you stick around a little longer, you'll get to see the face he makes as he cums. His eyes closed and his mouth open as if he waiting for someone to shove their hard cock in there to silence the pathetic whining he does as he shoots his seed all over himself."

Matt closed his eyes as Jeff's widened in horror before he took off and any plan Matt had of letting Chris win shrivled up and died. Determined to put an end to it, Matt started bucking back against Chris; snaking his hand down between his legs and rubbing hard at the crotch of his jeans. It didn't take long for Matt cry out and tense; his body convulsing in the thick mud. Sweaty and dirty Matt struggled until he was able to throw Chris from his back and stand; his coffee colored orbs spiting fire at the panting man next to him. A wide smirk spread across Chris' face and he unzipped his jeans' pulling his hard length from it's fabric confines and stroking it hard as Matt watched.

"You know you want to taste me Matty." He purred as his hand slipped up and down the well lubricated flesh as more of the shining pre-essence leaked from the engorged and twitching head. "Admit it Matty, you want my dick ramming in and out of you; stretching you and filling you with my seed. You want it leaking from your lips as you try to swallow it all down. There's no shame in saying so." Chris' voice became breathy and Matt swallowed hard as Chris' tempo sped up. "Say it Matty and I'll fill your mouth right now." He panted, his eyes locking with Matt's.

"Fuck you Chris." Matt spat, his hands fisted at his sides. "You just fucked any chances of me giving in." With a devious smile on his face, Matt dropped back down and covered Chris' body with his own, his lips inches from Chris' ear as he whispered hotly. "And to think, I was going to ask you to fuck me. I was going to get on my knees for you and beg for that hard flesh to impale me and make me hurt. Sucks to know that because you want to take some things too far you just killed any chance of getting any from me until you're the one begging." He nipped Chris' ear and wrapped his hand around Chris'; feeling the throbbing flesh tense as Chris pumped both their hands. "See you at home……love." Matt laughed as he crushed his lips to Chris' before getting up and leaving Chris in the middle of the mud puddle as he came; Matt's name a curse shouted loudly into the winds.


	7. XChris

_**A/N: DK and I thank you for reading/reviewing. ;)**_

Chris was so upset with himself for the way things had turned out. Matt was going to give into him, Matt was going to end this stupidity, and then Chris did his usual routine—open mouth, insert foot. Now Matt was more determined than ever to be the winner of the silly bet. They'd passed another couple weeks trading sexual jabs back and forth, each attempting to bring the other crashing down, begging to be had by the other. It really surprised Chris that they'd both held out this long. He'd been seeing a lot of icy showers and hand action to attempt to keep himself from going off at just the sound of Matt's voice. He hoped at least that this could end before they were both due to go back on the road together, because if not, there was going to be a very unhappy roster trying to walk on eggshells in order not to have Chris or Matt blowing their top and raging at anyone and everyone over the tiniest thing, just because they were sex deprived.

Chris rubbed at his temples, leaning over his guitar to scribble something in the notebook in front of him, only to tear it out and crumple it into a ball and toss it towards the trashcan, where other paper bombs lay haphazard around it. They looked like poor crinkled corpses of creativity. He just couldn't seem to get his brain to work how he wanted it. The lyrics he was trying to compose kept drifting into the X rated area and Fozzy was not going to sing about things Chris wanted to do to his husband, or wanted his husband to do to him. When a hand fell lightly on Chris's shoulder, he startled like a frightened rabbit.

"What?" He barked out, tilting his head up.

Matt looked down at him, his chest bare and damp with water from just having showered. His dark hair hung in wet tendrils over his shoulders and chest, his earth tone eyes like lava churning and boring into Chris, sinking straight to his groin and easily stirring it to twitching life. Matt smirked, his plump, juicy looking lips curving slightly to one side. His fingers bit a bit into Chris's shoulder, just enough to be both painful and pleasant, and it irked Chris to know that Matt had to feel the shudder touch sent through his nerves, like electrical currents popping from a snapped breaker box.

"Jeff invited us over for poker. Wanna come?" Matt's other hand latched on to Chris's other shoulder, clenching the same as the other.

For a moment, Chris let his head roll back so it rested against Matt's bare legs, the soft terrycloth of the towel wrapped around Matt's waist brushing against his hair. His cobalt eyes were closed, his lips parted as he couldn't help the small sigh that left them. His mind hung onto Matt's last two words, twisting them into a different context altogether: _Wanna come? _Fuck yes I want to come, you assclown! Chris screamed at Matt, mentally.

The fingers continued, roughly kneading at Chris's shoulders, moving towards his neck. When Matt's thumbs pressed in hard, he couldn't help the arch of his spine, or the hoarse cry that twisted from his throat. His guitar tumbled out of his lap and made a discordant sound against the carpet. Chris turned and sat up on his knees, gripping Matt's toweled waist. The fabric was obviously tented, and Chris nuzzled at the prominent erection through the damp, soft, cloth. His hands drifted down as he continued to mew pitifully and nuzzle Matt's shielded cock like a kitten might nose and cuddle at a ball of yarn. One of Matt's hands left its clench on the back of Chris's neck and instead wrapped in his short, bleached hair, tugging and pulling and tangling the gelled tresses. Chris's fingers crept up under the boundary of Matt's towel, slowly inching up his toned legs, crawling over the hot skin, still moist from the shower and getting hot from the thick member throbbing between them. His fingers moved to Matt's inner thighs, ticklishly tracing until they stopped just shy of touching that oh-so-hard piece of flesh.

"Chris—ah…" Matt groaned, before biting into his lip to try and stop the words.

"Of course Matty, I'd _love_ to come." Chris said sweetly, nuzzling once more at the head beneath the towel. "I'd love it _so much._"

Chris bit his nails into the fleshy inner thighs, and dragged them down, feeling Matt's skin tear beneath his fingers. Matt yelped and groaned, now grabbing Chris's head with both hands and shoving it into his crotch. Chris's eye got impaled with Matt's engorged member, and for a moment colorful dots flashed in one line of his vision. He pulled away from Matt's hands that were unwilling to let go, leaving behind hunks of his blonde hair—as though he needed to increase that not talked about thin spot on top. He rubbed at his scalp as he looked down at one of his hands, and saw crescents of blood under his nails, curving like lipstick smiles. He looked up at Matt, at the pleading look on his face, and now it was Chris's turn to smirk darkly. That look suited him better than it did Matt, anyway.

"What are you doing?" Matt nearly panted, starting to get angry as he realized Chris wasn't going to do anything more.

"Answering your question, parasite." Chris snapped, getting to his feet. "Isn't that what you wanted? Or were you looking for something else?"

Matt gripped Chris's cheeks in his hand, smashing them so his lips pushed out into something of a fish face. It would have had them both on the floor laughing had they been in a different situation.

"No Chris, I didn't want anything else." Matt replied, his voice dripping with mock-sweetness.

He pulled Chris forward and smashed their lips together, digging and raking his teeth against Chris's lips until he tasted blood. Matt pulled away, flicking his tongue against his crimson lips. Chris gasped, and rubbed at his already bruising cheeks, the small purple marks matching the one smeared under his eye. A trail of blood ran from his lip, down the curve of his chin, and dripped off the point, like a scarlet tear.

"Did you want anything else, Christopher?"

Chris's oceanic eyes bore into Matt's, and held them with burning fire of both lust and anger, for a few silent moments. He finally shook his head, giving Matt a wordless answer. He had almost thought about defying Matt, about pushing him, fighting with him, because the way Matt was treating him was making his balls ache and stretching the fly of his jeans until he was sure they would just burst open. But this wasn't about him giving into Matt, this was about Matt giving in to him. With a whimper, Chris rubbed at the tightly pulled denim bulge, as blood from his lip speckled the tanned V of skin that showed between the popped buttons of his white shirt.

"You like when I'm rough to you, don't you Chrissy? You're such an unbelievable slut."

The last word, Matt practically spat out. That made Chris shiver again.

"And you like when I call you that word?"

"Do you like when I touch myself?" Chris countered, already knowing the answer as he played with the button on his jeans.

Matt sniffed, and managed to pull his eyes away from Chris. He nodded towards the pile of trash scattered on the floor, as he frowned.

"I like it when my bitch cleans up her messes."

"Yes sir." Chris said, crawling on all fours over to the mess. He picked up a piece of the paper between his teeth, his mouth looking like a snarl of streaked blood, and he dropped the trash into the can. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Just hurry up, and get ready to go to Jeff's."

Matt left Chris, who gave up the act, and decided to just leave the mess as it was and let Matt blow up over the small defiance. Normally, Matt wouldn't say anything at all to Chris about it, he'd just sigh and grumble a little as he picked it up himself. But they'd both been on edge lately, so Chris knew Matt would be shouting and raving about it before it was over.

Chris went to the bathroom and took care of what Matt had started but not been so kind enough as to finish. After he was done, panting against the vanity, he cleaned himself up and wiped the dried blood from his face. Matt's marks were easily left on him, not only from the apparent bite mark on his lip, but the four finger bruises on one side of his face, and the matching jam-colored thumbprint on the other. Under his eye was a lavender crescent where Matt's cock had almost blinded him, like that kid in that Christmas movie—you'll shoot yer eye out! That made Chris laugh, a little. If you were going to be blinded, might as well be blinded because of something as gorgeous as Matt's wiener.

He went downstairs and found Matt putting his zip-hoody on near the door. They didn't speak to each other. As of recently there wasn't a lot of speaking unless it had to do with seduction or arguing.

Chris followed Matt over to Jeff's property, and the two of them were welcomed inside. Shannon quirked his eyebrow at Chris's marked up face. Jeff just shook his head, being wise to what was going on between his brother and sister-in-law, as Jeff was fond of calling Chris. He facepalmed when the two of them made their way over to the table set up for their card game, and sat as far away from each other as possible. Matt hung his arm over Shane's shoulders and started to talk to him at a too-close-distance, which Jeff knew was just being done to annoy blondie. It seemed to be working, because when Jeff went to take his seat next to Chris, Chris was frowning at Matt, his chin propped up in his hands as he stared holes through Helms.

The game started up fine, the five of them having a pretty good time, save the awkward silences and glances between the married couple. Drinks were shared, the empty bottles quickly piling up on the table, as money was bet and lost accompanied by long strings of curse words and fists slamming against the table. Playful threats were made about who was going to get back at who, and how Jeff better watch his growing stack and stand back—cause there was a Hurricane comin' through. After a while Jeff's luck wore off, and the winning streak had shifted to Helms who was braying about it and doing stupid looking victory dances every time he won. Finally, Chris lounged back in his chair, studying his nails, picking some of the dried blood that was still there from the meeting with Matt's thighs earlier.

"This is boring." Chris yawned, exaggeratedly.

"Nah, maybe you're just boring." Shannon half-joked, opening a bottle of Smirnoff and tilting it to his lips.

"Well then, what do you suggest we do genius?" Matt asked with a roll of his eyes, as he played with a bottle cap between his fingers.

"How about…strip poker?" Chris suggested, leering over at Matt.

"No." Jeff said, not believing that for once in his life he was the one attempting to be the voice of reason.

"Hell yeah!" Helms shouted, jumping up and pumping his fist into the air, clearly in approval.

"Aw, come on Jeffers. It'll be fun. It's not like there's anyone in the room whos never seen you naked before anyway." Shannon added, earning Jeff throwing a half-eaten sandwich at him.

"The list of people who haven't seen Jeff nakers is a real short one. Real short, just like his--" Shane started, breaking off into giggles when Jeff grabbed a handful of Matt's chips and threw those at Helms. "Oh! I'm hit!" Shane yelled, dramatically falling out of his chair and flailing around on the ground.

"Are we gonna play, or not?" Chris asked flatly, grabbing up all the cards and shuffling them.

"Oh, alright fine." Jeff said, giving Shane a hand to help him up.

The game ended up with Chris stripping off pieces of his clothing, unlike the others not just tossing them to the side, but doing it in a luscious, sexy way that had more than Matt shifting in their seats. At first it was okay, he just took off his jewelry, then shoes, then socks. When it came to his shirt, Chris rubbed his hands over his torso, gyrating as he slowly popped each button, and slithered out of the shirt. He dragged his nails over his tanned skin, leaving snakey red lines down his chest, then pinching his nipples as he sighed. Jeff quickly grabbed Chris's wrist, and shoved him down to his chair with a 'That's enough, damn it'.

Chris kept his eyes trained on Matt, who so far was still sitting mostly dressed. Jeff was down to his pants only, and hoped things didn't go any further than that because he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Shane was in his socks, boxers, and shirt, and Shannon had only been forced to peel away his bandana and hoody, so he was still in good shape.

The next round had Helms plucking off one of his socks, Matt peeled out of his shirt, Shannon, took off one of his boots, and Chris moved his hips and danced like a hooker as he undid the button on his jeans and slowly unzipped them.

"Just give it over with." Jeff mumbled, hiding his face in his hand.

Matt was intently staring at his hands which were splayed out over his fanned cards, trembling. The other two men were watching Chris as he rolled his hips, the dark jean material whispering over his soft, tanned skin, revealing the curve of his fine ass and well endowed package under a stretchy waistband and white cottony material. The jeans slid down Chris's legs, slowly revealing his strong, pretty thighs. He finally kicked them off, and crawled up on the table, coming to stop just in front of Matt. He sat back on his heels, and reached for Shane's unopened beer.

"Look here, Matty." Chris growled, his voice rough, as he grabbed Matt's chin and forced it up.

Matt's dark eyes were roiling full of lust, as Chris's shadow fell over him, the look of his husband nearly naked, and hard, in front of the others getting Matt painfully excited all over again. Chris popped off the top of the beer bottle, tilted his head back, and poured the amber liquid over his face and hair. The sudsy, heady, bubbles foamed over his face and shoulders, sliding like brewed cum over his chest, down his belly, as the dark liquid dripped and slithered over and around the curves of his muscles. Chris leaned closer to Matt, dripping with the beer, and brought the empty bottle to his lips. He wrapped them around the spiral head of the bottle, and pushed it slowly into his mouth, his lips parting more as the bottle slowly widened to the body, stopping only when the opened end of the bottle hit the back of his throat.

The room was speechless, a piece of dust fluttering down to the table would have no doubt been deafening. All eyes were wide and glued to Chris, as his wrist turned the bottle and slowly drew it back out of his mouth, pulling his lips off with a pop. He grinned at Matt, and blew a puff of air across the round top of the bottle, drawing a noise from the bottle that sounded almost like a moan.

"Oh, fuck…" Shannon muttered, fidgeting.

Shane leaped up from his chair, and grabbed Shannon by the wrist.

"You're coming t-too." He informed Jeff, before dragging the two smaller men into a room and slamming the door.

Chris slid off the table and into Matt's lap, curling around the other man. Matt had yet to say a word. He opened his mouth, but Chris didn't let him speak. He crashed his lips to Matt's, filling the open mouth with his lashing tongue, moaning and growling into the primal kisses as the crash of their lips and teeth made Chris's already hurt lip swell against Matt's. Chris rocked his hips against Matt, his raging hard-on hitting Matt in the belly. Matt's hands gripped Chris's waist, his back arching from the chair, causing his own hardness to grind against Chris.

"Oh Matty—fu--" Chris's words were swallowed away by Matt who fisted his hands in Chris's hair and clasped their mouths back together in a lock of dueling tongues. Chris gripped Matt's shoulders and thrust harder, snapping his hips, pounding again and again against Matt's belly as though he was fucking his ass through a mattress. Their shouts and cries mingled together as nails and teeth raked against flesh, each others names spilling shamelessly from burning lips.

"Chris, cum for me!"

"I am, ah—I am Matty!" Chris groaned, banging for all it was worth until he was sure the chair would collapse beneath them. With one last cry, Chris arched in Matt's arms, and found his release as Matt mirrored the action, his spine curving up from the folding chair, arching against Chris, as he exploded within the confines of his jeans. Chris buried his face against Matt's shoulder and neck, panting into the dark, wet, ringlets of hair.

"Ah, oh…oh Matt…"

Never had anything that wasn't real sex felt so good. Chris trembled in Matt's arms as his seed wet his briefs and trickled sticky down his thighs.

"Ah…think…we should go home Chrissy." Matt drawled against Chris's ear.

"No…just hold me." Chris said quietly, nuzzling at Matt's damp skin. "I miss…you."

"I miss you too." Matt whispered. "But Chris, I can't give in yet."

Matt slid Chris out of his lap.

"I can't do it right now." Matt said, getting up from his chair. He found Chris's jeans on the floor, and tossed them to the blonde who was standing in shock, his mouth gaped open. "Come on Chris, I said let's go home."


	8. MattXx

The feel of the damp earth against his shoed feet and the sound of the wet 'thuds' rang in Matt's ears and helped ease some of the tension. It wasn't going to erase it all, but it was enough so that he could at least be in the same room with Chris for more than three or four minutes. The night before found them wrapped tighter than butterfly cocoons in bed; their hands immobile to do what they really wanted, hold each other and just sigh contentedly against skin and run playful fingers over quivering and jumping muscles and flesh. Night and its suffocating darkness hadn't been kind, while Chris snored and whimpered alternately in his sleep Matt stared at the ceiling and condemned himself, his stubborn streak, Chris, and any other thing that floated through his mind. He had flipped over at one point and watched Chris as the blond slept; his mind screaming when Chris too rolled over and tried to nuzzle into Matt's chest. The marks he had left tugged at Matt's conscious and while his husband slept he kissed each one and whispered sorry; his warm tears falling and wetting Chris' slumbering face. The moment of weakness had Matt growling and he slipped from the bed; angry that he was letting himself get worked up over something that Chris had enjoyed—maybe a little too much. With a snarl he grabbed a pair of track pants from his drawer and snatched one of his zip up hoodies; hastily pulling it on and zipping it up halfway, leaving a wide V of olive tan skin bared.

The inky darkness that had swallowed his movements and made him one of the shadows began to slip into royal purples and then indigo and pale blues. One by one the stars winked out; turning the sky back over to its blazing over-lord. His muffled footfalls gradually slowed until they were nothing more than a steady 'plod-plod' on the dewy grass and fallen leaves. His face shone with a sheen of sweat and he prayed that when he got back to the house that Chris was still in bed; the run might have eased his guilt at marking up his husband like a drunken red-neck on COPS, but it certainly didn't give his mind any rest from the erotic imaginings and thoughts that barreled through it nearly every second of every day. Lucas barely even raised his head as Matt tried to silently make his way through the kitchen; his wet sneakers squeaking against the tile flooring and making Matt wince. At the island he bent over and took them off, chucking them in the vicinity of the living room before padding into Chris' study. The paper ball mess was still scattered about the floor and with an eye roll Matt started to clean up—after all if you wanted something done right you have to do it yourself. With a grin he thought about the many times he had come into his and Jeff's hotel rooms and seen his brother sitting crossed legged amongst mountains of loose leaf paper; each filled with colorful sketches and nonsense lines. Creativity isn't for the organized or the neat-freaks of the world.

After putting the room back to rights; sitting Chris' guitar on the stand and placing a new notepad on the stool, Matt climbed the stairs, peeling off his hoody as he went. The room was still dark and Matt sighed in relief when he seen Chris lying in the middle of the bed; his head thrashing from side to side as a breathy moan ghosted from his lips. The need to go over and climb into bed and latch onto the thundering pulse as his hands wandered over hot and sticky skin; making those moans into primal screams before sinking home and driving into his husband again and again was nearly over whelming and it took every shred of Matt's touted self control to reign the impulse. He closed his eyes and counted down from fifty before moving quietly over to his dresser and grabbed the first things he ran across. He cast a look back at the bed before heading down the hall to the guest bathroom. The feel of the warm water sluicing over Matt's skin made him think again of the sudsy froth that had whispered and kissed his husbands bronzed skin; leaving glistening trails over muscles and turning the white of his boxers transparent, allowing Matt—and the others—a nearly unobstructed view of that magnificent piece of hardened flesh that was supposedly his for the taking whenever and where ever he wanted.

Before the shower could turn into some Matt Hardy on Matt Hardy loving, he quickly washed and rinsed his hair then climbed from the tub; toweling himself harder than necessary and snarling at his lack of self control as he burst in a shower of sticky seed and panted growls into the square of terry cloth. It was getting ridiculous and the longer it went on the angrier he was getting with himself. The phone ringing caught his attention and he slipped his jeans on before hurrying down the stairs and grabbed the living room extension, leaving the rough denim unzipped and unbuttoned as he held the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, um Matty…_" Jeff's voice had a nervous twitch to it and Matt frowned as he moved into the kitchen to grab a diet coke.

"Who else would it be?"

Jeff gave a weak laugh and Matt could just picture his brother running his hand up and down the column of his neck as he shifted from foot to foot.

"_Uhh—Matt what I called for was…_"

Jeff's voice trailed off and Matt bit back the urge snap at him, it wasn't his fault that Matt was dancing on the edge of a sharpened blade of sarcasm and churning testosterone that made his teenage years look like a cake walk. Matt leaned back against one of the counters and held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he plucked at the tab on his pop; scowling at the tiny metallic ring when it escaped him twice.

"Spit it out already Jeffrey."

"_I don't think that you and Chris should come to Sunday dinner this week—or any week until you call off this stupid game._"

Matt opened his mouth to say something but shut his mouth as he seen where his brother was coming from. It seemed like Chris was trying to play on Matt's kink of public PDA; using that to get him to break down and beg. But it was different when it was in front of his friends and then in front of his family. Sure Jeff had unfortunately seen more than he probably ever wanted to, but Matt was sure that his father didn't want to watch on in horror if Chris decided to reenact his strip tease, this time using the gravy for the potatoes instead of beer. That stray thought of Chris on his knees as gravy slithered down his chest and face made Matt laugh; his diet coke spraying from between his lips, the fine spray dampening his chest while the majority of it rained down on the floor. It did kind of hurt that he was being cut from the family meal, but he couldn't deny that it might be for the best.

"Sure 'Fro." Matt nodded even though he knew that Jeff couldn't see him. "I do want to apologize for last night; I didn't know that Chris would get that out of hand. I shoulda put an end to it before it got that far…the game—erm the card game I mean."

The line was quiet and Matt had the feeling that Jeff's face was burning red at the reminder. He had wanted to prod Jeff about what had happened with Shane and Shannon, but felt that it might be in both their best interests if he just dropped the subject; after all things were weird enough between them as it was.

"_You owe me a chair and a table._" Jeff finally replied, a laugh hidden in voice. "_There's no way I'm going to use those things again; I had to have Shane take it all out back and toss 'em in the fire pit._"

"Fro, those were metal…"

"_And? Just means a long night of dancing around the flames."_

They both laughed and Matt felt some of his tension leave his body; a genuine smile gracing his face for the first time since he and Chris had started their nonsense. They talked for a little while longer before hanging up; Matt sighing and smiling as he placed the phone back on the dock in the living room. When he turned around he found himself face to face with his scowling husband; Chris' eyes darting accusingly from the phone to Matt's full, curving lips.

"Who was that?" He barked; his voice still rough from sleep.

"Jeff."

"Liar." Chris hissed as his hands connected with Matt's chest and sent him toppling over the arm of the couch. "It was Shane wasn't it?" Chris followed him down, straddling Matt's hips and digging his fingers into Matt's shoulders. "I seen the way you two were whispering to each other last night." He hissed.

"Jesus Chris." Matt shook his head; his mind discombobulated from the sudden switch in his position. "What in the hell?"

"You and Helms." Chris jabbed a finger into Matt's chest; his eyes snapping icy flames. "Don't deny it. You're hair is wet, and you've been gone for a while. Plus you didn't take a shower in our bathroom. Didja hide the clothes that smell like him? Hmmm, or did you do a load of laundry to hide the evidence?"

Matt shoved Chris back and tried to scramble off the couch but Chris grabbed his waist and they tumbled to the floor; Matt once more finding himself pinned under his husband. Chris' eyes were narrowed and his face twisted into a scowl that no doubt should have been used in the ring, but the minute quivering of Chris' abused bottom lip told Matt that there were tears getting ready to fall. Matt took a deep breath and cupped Chris' face; gently running the pad of his thumb over the darkening bruises on his cheek.

"Chris, I would never, NEVER go behind your back. I might be hardheaded, heavy handed, stubborn and host of other things; but the one thing I am not is a cheater. I was talking to Jeff. He—uh—thought it might be best if we didn't show up for the family dinners on Sunday until we put an end to this." Matt blushed, the image of Chris on the poker table swelling and taking over his mind.

"You're still lying to me. You're too relaxed…" Chris started; the quivering lip getting more noticeable.

Matt rolled them over so that Chris was pinned to the floor; the quivering of his lip now joined by sparkling drops forming in his eyes.

"Christopher Keith Irvine-Hardy. I swear to you that I haven't messed around with Shane Helms. I prefer blonds anyways." Matt's lips kicked up in a sorta smile but it slipped off minutes later when Chris' eyes went wide; more tears glittering in the cerulean depths. "What?"

"It was Shannon then, he has blond hair…"

Matt sighed and pushed himself away from his husband; getting back to his feet and walking back into the kitchen before he started to yell and scream.

"It is Shannon isn't it? You've been going over and meeting him at Jeff's when you leave."

Chris' accusing voice sounded behind him and Matt whirled around; his eyes hard as he bit hard on the inside of his cheek to keep his tongue in check.

"Since it's not getting through your head, I like my bed partners to be blond AND Canadian. And I really should turn you over my knee for even thinking that I'd do that. I mean come on Chris, Shannon? Please, he's Helm's little bitch boy. And he has a little too much ink for me." Matt snorted.

"Did you really just threaten to spank me?" Chris asked; his eyes narrowing even more as he watched Matt stalk around the kitchen.

"Yes, yes I did."

"You don't have the balls country boy."

Matt quirked his eyebrow and watched as Chris' face went from nearly sobbing to mischievously smirking; the unshed tears catching the light and making the blue depths shimmer. Chris moved closer, exaggerating his rolling hip walk; knowing that it always made Matt twitch. Matt backed up until he bumped into the island; his eyes glued to Chris as he licked his lips and turned around, wiggling his hips at Matt.

"Do it then Matt; give me that spanking that you think I need." Chris' voice had gone low and husky; the growling sound settling in the pit of Matt's stomach and immediately making him hard.

For a moment he just stared as Chris continued to wiggle his ass; the rounded globes stretching the flannel material of Chris' lounge pants when he bent over and touched his toes. Chris looked over his shoulder and snorted before straightening back up and turning around.

"I knew it. I knew you didn't have the balls." He drawled as he leaned up against the counter; twirling a strand of Matt's hair around his finger. "So tell me Matty," The gentle twirling became a tug; making Matt wince. "Is it Shannon? Or maybe it was your little brother. Yea I remember when he used to be blond. Are you being a typical southerner; dipping your candle in your baby brother's wax?"

The taunting lilt of Chris' voice pushed Matt over the edge and he growled as he grabbed both of Chris' wrists in his hand and forced him around; pinning the wrists to the counter top and kicking Chris' legs back a little so that he bent over. Chris let out a squawk and struggled; stopping only when Matt' brought his hand down hard on the fleshy part of his right cheek. The sound of the hit rang through the kitchen like the sound of a baseball bat being swung into a pillow. Matt rubbed the area; releasing Chris' wrists and immediately walking from the kitchen and heading to his study before things got too out of control. He had just sat down at his computer when the door flew back over and Chris stormed inside; his hand striking Matt's cheek and leaving a large red mark in its wake. The force of the blow snapped Matt's head to the side and when he turned his face back; Chris as standing there daring Matt with his eyes.

"Figured I'd show you how to do it properly since you obviously don't know how." Chris spat as Matt stared at him with smoldering eyes.

"Well the way I see it, seems you need to go back to school if you thought that was my ass. What the hell do they teach you up there in the frozen north? How to skin polar bears and walk on snow shoes?" Matt shot back.

"Beats learning how to bang your family, oh wait, you're proficient in that. I bet you were teaching the class, weren'tcha Matthew."

Matt shrugged his shoulders and let the insult roll off his back; it wasn't the first time he'd heard it, in fact Amy was rather fond of shouting that at him towards the end of their relationship.

"What can I say, when you're good, you're good."

"I wouldn't go that far." Chris snorted.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, there's no way you didn't with those huge satellite dishes on the side of your head."

"You've never complained."

"Well I guess sometimes you just have to _settle _for less."

That barb hit and Matt clamped his mouth shut, telling himself that Chris didn't mean it, that it was just something said to stir his ire and make him lash out—it worked. Matt grabbed Chris and hauled him over his knees; pressing an arm across Chris' shoulder blades to hold him still as he teasingly ran his hand over the well rounded humps of Chris' ass. Chris tried to get free and with a hard swing, Matt's hand connected; making Chris jump and yelp. Matt's palm tingled and he shook his hand before drawing back and landing another just a few inches away from the previous landing site. Matt rubbed light circles over the abused area; feeling the heat from the stings through the material that shielded Chris' rear from him. Chris had gone quiet and still, his shallow breaths the only thing marking that he was living. Matt continued to massage; trailing his fingers over the trembling globes and palming them gently before landing a smack to the other side. That hit, not as hard as the others, brought a choked sound from Chris and Matt couldn't help but grin. Matt landed two more hits; his hand running over the heated fabric and down Chris' thighs, sighing when Chris pushed back against his hand. It wasn't turning out the way he had planned but the soft mewling sounds from Chris more than made up for it. Matt's questing fingers dipped between Chris' legs and ran teasing light over the strained plaid design; making Chris shiver and whimper.

Each breathy sigh and moan worked its way down Matt's spine; making him dance and writhe under Chris; his erection prodding Chris' chest and sending lightening sizzling along his nerve endings at each hard prod. Matt ran his hand back up over the gorgeously rounded backside and teased the elastic band of the lounge pants, snapping them against Chris' waist a couple of times before sneaking in and massaging the warmed skin. He slid his hand down and gently palming Chris' balls; rolling them slowly before moving up and passing his fingernails lightly over the underneath of the base of his hard on. The intimate touches reminded Matt about what he missed the most; it wasn't the sex, that was just part of the package. It was being able to touch and feel lovingly, to share quiet moments that didn't have to end up with them trying to fuck each other's brains out. Pain bloomed in his calf and he yelped; jumping up and dumping Chris from his lap as he tried to figure out what had happened. Matt turned around and rolled up his pant leg; exposing a circular pattern that could have only come from one place. Before he could whirl back around and demand as to why Chris had bit him, a heavy handed slap across the ass made him jump again. When he turned he seen Chris smirking at him, his eyes traveling over his body slowly and landing on the tent in his jeans that was just barely covered; each twitch of the hard organ making the loose fly jump and quiver.

"Guess there some things Southerners just can't understand." Chris drawled as he moved closer, his hand clenching on either side of the open denim and pulling Matt close to him. "One being how to put on clothes properly, and two, not knowing when to quit." Chris continued to play with the button, his fingers brushing against the sensitive skin under Matt's belly button and making his muscles clench.

Matt reached down and took Chris' wrists back in his hand, squeezing just enough to make Chris wince before letting them fall, his espresso eyes roiling with a wealth of feelings although none stayed long enough to give Chris any insight into what Matt was thinking. Matt leaned in; cupping the back of Chris' head and pulling him forwards until their lips were almost touching. Matt watched as Chris closed his eyes and wet his lips; obviously thinking that Matt was going to kiss him. Instead Matt turned his head and whispered into Chris' ear; his voice as low and gravelly as he could get it.

"Ah suggest the next time you _settle _for something, make sure you pick something close to what you actually wanted."

Matt then stepped back and walked around Chris, leaving him standing in the middle of the room with his mouth working wordlessly. At the door he turned around and flicked his gaze up and down his husband's form before speaking.

"I'm going over to Jeff's for a while. I'll be back sometime later." He turned back around but call over his shoulder before he got too out of range. "Oh, I went for a jog today, not everyone can pull off a muffin top like you can."

It was a weak dig, but Matt had to get out of the house before he exploded, emotionally and physically; the thought of Chris 'settling' for him making his chest hurt and his eyes sting.


	9. ChrisXx

Sunday morning crept through the windows and spilled over the bed where Matt and Chris lay curled under the covers. They looked like one conjoined lump shifted absurdly to one side of the bed, where Matt looked in danger of tumbling over the edge at any moment, and probably taking Chris with him. The night had started out with Matt not speaking to Chris because of his comment the day before about "settling". Chris had tried to explain to Matt in tones that eventually grew exasperated, that he didn't mean it at all. He'd simply been trying to provoke Matt into being rough with him. But even though that was the case, he still knew now that what he'd said was too much. He was just on edge, they both were because of this game and Chris tried to explain and apologize over and over again. One time he even went so far as to literally beg Matt on his knees to forgive him. Matt just walked away, leaving Chris sitting back on his heels with his foot still securely lodged in his mouth so-to-speak.

The evening ended in an argument so intense, that Lucas hid himself away under the bed in fear of the shouting couple. The peak of the screaming match was when they'd both finally stopped—only to practically attack each other with kisses that were less kisses and more biting of mouths and choking each other with tongues that were over eager. Fingernails raked at skin, the combination of anger, frustration, and horniness all combining into a short, frenzied, duel of animalistic fashion until they both fell onto the floor. The back of Chris's head met the tile in the kitchen where their fight had led them, and he groaned out as a pulsing headache surged from the back of his skull to the front of his head, bouncing vibrant colors behind his eyes. Matt toppled down upon him, his sneering mouth still tearing at Chris's for a moment, Matt's weight leaning hard on Chris's chest, making it ache. Matt dragged his tongue over Chris's bruised lips, his own purpled ones protesting with a prick of pain as they brushed against the opposite pair.

It would have been a good feeling for Chris—and physically, it was. His body couldn't deny the things Matt provoked in it, but the obvious hurt and anger twisting Matt's face over that one stupid thing Chris' had uttered, made him feel empty and small inside. Matt sat up, letting pressure off of Chris's chest. Matt stood up, and Chris could see the glint of the gold band around his finger, the one that symbolized a promise they'd made to each other. They were making a joke of those deep ties with this silly game. Chris closed his eyes, feeling guilty, sorrowful tears build behind them. He opened them again, intent on spilling his heart out to his husband and ending the bet they had going on. But, Matt was gone.

He'd gone over to Jeff's and came back later. Chris was drunk when Matt came home, and he'd barely gotten inside to take his coat off when Chris came to paw over him and whine.

"M'ssorry Matt forgimme please! I love you an' I dinnit mean that thing about settling, if anything I don't deserve you! I wan' you to go to Jeff's tomorrow, for dinner—Sunday…I'll st-st-ay here an' you go an' there won' be any problems."

Matt moved Chris away from him, ignored him, and went to the couch to pet Lucas who was excitedly weaving around his ankles. Chris wobbled over, a half empty bottle of whisky still in his hand. Matt noted that there was its cousin, depleted and resting at the foot of the couch. That one was Matt's favorite vodka and it hadn't been opened up yet. He felt a twinge of guilt and a knot of concern twisting in his belly as he thought of Chris drinking alone, choking down the strong liquid, with slow tears tracing down his cheeks. _His own damn fault!_ Matt tried to remind himself, and Chris's words echoed in his head like a teasing, dark, mantra. Matt was startled from the cruel internal chant by a thud. His first thought was that Chris had fallen and passed out. He was half right. Chris was on his knees in front of Matt, he's stopped to offer a couple slurred curses under his breath and rub at one of his knees, that he'd came down on two hard in a drunken attempt to kneel.

Chris gripped Matt's knees, and for a moment kept his head bowed. When he finally looked up at Matt his eyes looked like crystals glimmering from the bottom of a rippling pool. Matt wanted to reach out and take the tears away before they fell, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You don' have to…to fergive me thin." Chris sniffed. "But this fuggin' game is over. You win Mm…Matt…Hardy."

_Irvine-Hardy. _Matt automatically corrected in his mind, as Chris's words washed over him. It should have felt like the biggest weight lifting, but it didn't. It didn't make anything feel different at all. Chris was drunk, his eyelids heavily drooping, as he fought with them like a child fights sleep. He probably didn't even know what he was saying. The fact that he couldn't have said these things before while sober was proof enough. It wasn't Chris who was talking, but the stupid amount of alcohol he'd guzzled. It only served to annoy Matt even more.

"Chris, just shut up and go to bed. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know extac-extactly—exacticly what I'm saying!" Chris shouted.

Matt rolled his eyes, and got up from the couch, bypassing Chris, as he continued to blather like an idiot. Chris stumbled after him, pinballing off the walls of the hallway as Matt moved towards their bedroom. Matt leaned in the door frame, scowling at his husband who was still clutching the bottle of liquor loosely in his hands.

"I wannit to be done with. You win, kay?"

"It's not about who fucking wins!" Matt grabbed the whiskey from Chris. The only thing he was thinking of over and over were the words Chris had said to him and with each obsessive refrain they dug just a little deeper. Matt tilted the bottle to his lips, took a hardy pull from it, and spit the spray in Chris's face—then slammed the door in said face, without returning the pilfered bottle.

Chris tripped backwards over his feet. His back made hard contact with the opposite wall of the hallway, jarring a picture of the two from their wedding, and he sank down with his knees hugged to his chest.

Hours later, Matt had opened the door to find Chris in that exact position. His head was rested on his knees, his mouth fallen slightly open, eyes closed in sleep. Matt threaded his fingers through Chris's bleached hair and tugged his head up. Chris opened his eyes a little and saw his shadowy husband through blurry slits.

"Just thought I'd say that you can come to bed if you want. As much as I wanna…I don't have any right to kick you out of your own room." Matt let go of his handful of short locks, and moved past Chris to the kitchen to get a drink. Chris crawled his way into the bedroom and into their bed, sniffling and crying quietly, the alcohol still heavily blanketing his mind. He rolled over into Matt's place, feeling the warm spot he'd left, and smelling his scent and shampoo against the dented pillow.

"Move over." Matt grumped, when he came back. When Chris didn't make any signs of doing so, Matt pushed him out of the space himself, and curled up.

Now, Chris opened his eyes, and was almost surprised to feel his arms around another body. The last thing he'd remembered was falling asleep in the hallway. He tried to think over anything else that might have happened, and finally came to the conclusion that Matt must have came out and woke him up, forgiven him, and allowed him back. He had to have…

"Matty?" Chris whispered, stroking the soft curls at the back of Matt's neck. "Are you awake?"

Matt stirred, and rolled over. His eyes opened to meet Chris's, their noses almost touching. Chris leaned in towards the soft familiar lips, and caressed them with his, slipping his tongue between. Matt pulled away, his hands on Chris's chest stiffly pushed him away. The taste of Chris, and stale alcohol lingered against his tongue.

"No."

Chris was rendered silent for a few moments, not sure what to say or do.

"No, what?" He finally asked.

"If you mean it Chris, then tell it to me now." Matt gripped the point of Chris's chin and gazed hard into his eyes. "Say it."

"Say what?" Chris echoed, completely confused.

"Hmph, I knew you didn't mean it." Matt said, rolling away from Chris. His words were somewhat broken, as if tears were behind them. Chris muddled through the blurry memories of the night prior, and couldn't put his finger on what it was that Matt wanted him to say.

"I apologized for what I said Matt, I remember that, and I mean it."

"Just shut up Chris, just stop!"

Chris rolled out of bed and followed Matt to where he was ducked in the closet, angrily pulling clothes from hangers. Chris wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, they rested against his belly, hugging the soft flesh. His chin rested on Matt's shoulder. Matt elbowed him, none too gently and Chris let him go, taking a step back.

"Stop trying to seduce me. I'm not in the mood for this shit today." Matt sniffed, his tears now obvious even though his back was to his husband.

"I wasn't trying to seduce you, I just wanted to hold you." Chris said quietly, feeling his own eyes start to prick with tears.

"This whole thing is stupid, stupid!" Matt snapped, slamming the closet door closed.

"Do you want to end it?"

Matt stopped in his tracks, and turned to regard Chris, with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt hung over his arm.

"Do _I_ want to end it? Maybe." Matt snorted.

"Good, cause I--"

"I didn't say I was talking about our bet Chris, did I?" Matt said cryptically, the implication of what exactly he might be referring to cut Chris like a knife. "Maybe I'm not the only one who settled."

"Matt!" Chris followed after on Matt's heels. "You don't mean that, you're just doing it to hurt me because I hurt you—I hurt you with something I never meant. It was a jackass thing for me to say!"

"Don't tell me what I mean, and what I don't! Just—just shut up!" Matt slipped into the bathroom and slammed the door. Chris felt a sinking sense of déjà vu from the night before, sans the spat alcohol.

For a few moments he just stood, staring at the blank bathroom door, until he decided to do something about it. He tried the handle, thankful that it wasn't locked, and smiled when he heard the shower come to life. He undressed, leaving his clothes in the hallway, and pushed the door the rest of the way open. Matt's frame was silhouetted behind the blue and aqua plastic shower curtain. Chris moved across the tile floor, and slipped past the thin barrier that hung suspended on its rings. His fingers trailed up Matt's back, making him flinch. The dark haired man started to turn around, and shout—but Chris told him to be still and kneaded his fingers into the tense, knotted flesh of Matt's shoulders.

Chris worked the bunched muscles and watched the rivulets of soapy water rinse from the dark ringlets of Matt's hair, and trail down his back. The sight easily excited him, as was easy to do since there had been lack of love-making between the two. He didn't press close to Matt though, he just kept massaging, working slowly down the strong back that he loved, feeling Matt melt beneath his touches. Matt tried to swallow back the pleasured sounds that wanted to climb up his throat, the feel of Chris's hands on him was amazing. He could feel the softness of Chris's lips against his neck as his skilled hands moved downwards, working his lower back. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the words he'd just shouted to Chris, and wondered if that was Chris's intention—to take him on a guilt trip. Things were so much more confusing than they used to be. Never so much had he questioned motives, and dreamed up ulterior plots to simple acts of affection. Matt turned around to face Chris, noting that their bodies mirrored mutual arousals. He pulled Chris closer to him, the blond gasping when their erections pressed together between them. Matt touched them, stroking them together. Chris's hands gripped Matt's hips, his eyes lulling closed as Matt's hand worked over them, the wet, hot, flesh slipping and sliding hardly against each other.

"Is this what you settled for, Chris?" Matt hissed, as he kept up the jerking motions. Chris's hips were rolling against his, in an automatic response to meet the movements of Matt's hand, creating a delicious friction between both of their aching responses. "Is it?"

Chris stilled, as Matt's hand continued. Chris fought the sensation that was quickly building in the pit of his belly, the familiar ascent of a crescendo-climax, the way the sticky mingling of his and Matt's pre-liquid drove him so close. Matt's words kept his body still, and as he repeated them mentally to himself, they made him pull away. The immediate loss of Matt's hand and cock against his was devastating, and literally painful, but the guilt that consumed him for enjoying it was worse.

"I'm not gonna do this." Chris said, shaking his head as he ducked out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack.

"Damn it Chris, stop playing with me!" Matt shouted, whisking the shower curtain out of the way.

"You're the one that started touching!" Chris defended.

"I shut the door, you came in here and climbed into the shower with me, are you serious? What do you expect me to do!"

"I don't know!"

Chris grabbed the first thing his hand landed on, which was the bar of soap and the dish it was on. He launched it at the shower curtain, and it clattered to the floor as he left. Matt grumbled, and bent to pick it up, as he heard a door slam just across the hall. He was completely confused, and maybe he would go to Jeff's for dinner. Maybe he'd stay there over night too, maybe for more than one day. He and Chris really needed some time to cool down, and then maybe they could act like rational human beings. Maybe.


	10. XMattX

Five days, five long days, five days without seeing Chris or hearing him; whether yelling or laughing; it didn't matter, it had been five fucking days. Matt had gone over to Jeff's and begged for refuge; pleading with Jeff to let him stay while he tried to get his head back on right. The white double lined paper sitting on the desk seemed to mock him and soon it was filled doodles, some innocent while still others were so x-rated that they made his cheeks burn red. A soft knock sounded on the wooden door and quickly Matt shuffled the papers and forced a bored expression onto his face.

"How much longer are you going to keep doing this to yourself?" Jeff demanded as he stormed through the door, scowling at Matt with his arms crossed over his chest. "Not that I don't like the company, but it's been five days and I don't know how much more I can take of your husband calling at 2 am drunk and demanding to talk to you. He was masturbating last night Matt. MASTURBATING on the phone and crying....FOR YOU in MY ear, not yours, MINE!"  
Matt hung his head and a cast a look over his cell phone knowing that if he turned it on that there were probably hunderds of messages-both text and voice-waiting on him. He had practically up and disappeared after the fight in the shower; his nerves worn so thin that he had snapped at a bird for chirping too loud on his way over. Still it wasn't Jeff's burden to bear, he hadn't asked to be tossed in the middle and the more Matt thought about it, the more he felt like a complete douche.

"Look Fro I'm sorry. I really am..."

"Then why don't you go back over and put an end to whatever in the hell is going on?"

"It's not that easy Jeff," Matt's voice wavered as the phantom refrain whispered in his ear; mocking him and jeering that he was nothing more than second best in his husbands eyes.  
"Sure it is, you go over, get on your knees and open that trap of yours and say that you're sorry for being an asshole and then plead for forgiveness."

"Dammit Jeff! I'm not the one in the wrong this time." Tears gathered quickly and threatened to spill over his lashes but he dashed them away before they could fall. "I'm not the one that settled..." the sentence broke off into a sob, all the anger and frustration pouring out of him amid scorching tears."I'm tired of being the one that everyone settles for while they're waiting for their 'hearts true love' or whatever they're calling that bull shit now." Matt snarled, his hand fisting in his lap.

"Jesus Christ Matt, all this over a lack of fucking sex? Why don't you just bend him the fuck over and give you both what you want? Damn your fucking pride, is it really worth your marriage? So he said some stupid shit, he's Chris, he says stupid shit all the damn time. What makes it so different now?"

"Well nothing..."

"Then get your ass off my couch and go back home and fix it. I don't want to wake up and find you naked with a hard on from hell humping my cushions again." The last little bit made Matt burn red in embarrassment and he opened his mouth to say something but once more Jeff cut him off. "Don't give my your shit and just go do it."

"I-I can't Jeff." The ghostly words once more crept up on him and the tears that he had worked so hard to keep to himself spilled over. "T-there's nothing left to fix." He whimpered softly.  
Jeff watched silently as his brother pulled in large gulps of air only to lose them as he cried; his words nothing more than garbled nonsense. It had been a long time since Jeff had seen Matt break down so completely and he chewed his lip, remembering other times where his brother had heard those words. _Amy, Ashley, Adam, Jay. Why does he always pick the stupid ones._ As Matt's sobs dwindled down to hiccuping breaths Jeff moved over and wrapped his arms around the broad shoulders, resting his head on the satiny soft ebony curls.

"I think Matty that Chris didn't know what he was saying." Matt went to say something but Jeff cut him off, "I mean think about it. He's Chris Irvine--"

"Irvine-Hardy." Matt muttered.

"Exactly, Irvine-_Hardy_. Chris had, and probably still does, his pick of the roster, and yet he married you, Matthew Moore Hardy. I don't call that settling, I'd call that impeccably good taste."

Even though Jeff's words were soft, they struck home and loosened a bit of the knot that had taken up residence in Matt's chest. Of course that brought up the angry words that Matt himself had thrown back in his vexation at his husband. With another sniff Matt pressed his head against Jeff's chest; taking in the warm comfort that it provided as his mind tried to come up with the perfect way to say he was sorry for this latest transgression.

After much thought and mental growling--not to mention the threats against his life from Jeff--Matt found himself standing on the front porch of his own home with sweaty palms. Any other time he would have laughed hard at the picture he must have painted--standing nervously and shifting foot to foot like some first time boyfriend being called in to meet the father. A cursory look of the driveway and tentative peek into the garage let Matt know that Chris had gone out for the day. _Or the week, maybe for the rest of your life._ Matt swatted that annoying dark thought away and let himself into the house; heading immediately to their bedroom to start putting things together.

Not knowing how long Chris had gone for Matt sped through setting things to rights; rose petals on the floor, a champagne bucket chilling Chris' favorite drink and satin sheets on the bed. Instead of the normal two pillows however there was only one, Matt had removed his and put his things in the guest bedroom; it was his way of punishing himself. After that was done he slipped into Chris' favorite pair of jeans and struggled into one of his old mesh shirts, frowning at himself in the mirror and poking at his gut. His hair he left down to curl around his shoulders and he dug through his top drawer for one of the large ball chain necklace that he used to sport all the time. He took one last look at himself in the mirror over their dresser before leaving the room, hoping that it wasn't too late for him to make amends.

It was with tired eyes that Chris entered the house, his hand loose on the knob and his steps sluggish. He had forced himself to the store to get some necessities--mainly to get more alcohol to drown the guilt and desolation that had taken up residence in his chest since he found that Matt had left. At first he had thought that it was only going to be for a few hours, but as the days piled up Chris faced the possibility of Matt being serious about ending it all and it ate away at him, forcing him to drink more than normal and harass the one person that whether he liked it or not was thrust in the middle. The smell of chili powder mixed with other delicious scents hung on the air and brought Chris up short, stopping him from getting more than a foot into the foyer. There was no doubt about who was doing the cooking; only he, Matt and Jeff had a key and Jeff couldn't cook to save his skinny hide. Curiously he peeked into the kitchen, almost swallowing his tongue when he seen Matt at the stove dressed in an outfit that looked straight off the screen of one of those bondage sites that sent spam to his inbox.

As silently as he could Chris crept up behind him, afraid that if he blinked, Matt and the picture he painted would disappear and he would be left with only an aching chest and leaking eyes. His brain was telling him that it wasn't real, that their last fight had been to much and it was all a mirage brought on by too much alcohol but as he reached a shaking hand out it came in contact with warm skin shielded only by fine mesh. The light butterfly touch had Matt turning around Chris' breath caught in his throat; caught somewhere between a sob and a sigh. Even as Matt drew him close Chris couldn't make his body respond and he stood woodenly as he was gathered up and light kisses were pressed to his forehead.

"Matt, I..."

Chris' words were cut off by Matt pressing his lips softly against his; his hands trailing up and down Chris' back and molding them together. Any words that had been floating around Chris' head vacated as Matt lapped at his bottom lip and he opened eagerly, thrusting his tongue into Matt's mouth and slowly twining them as his hands crept up and anchored themselves in the dark mane that had been absent from their bed for too long. Shivers danced along his spine and he whimpered, allowing Matt to turn them around and push him against the counter; his fingers clenched in the curls and he pulled, making Matt moan into his mouth.

The feeling of Chris against him again kicked Matt's libido into hypersensitive overdrive he broke the kiss; panting heavily in Chris' ear as he nuzzeled the soft skin under it. It felt so right holding him again but Matt knew that if he didn't untagle their bodies that the carefully planned meal was going to go to waste. Slowly he extracted his arms and turned back to the stove, turning the heat down and simmering the sparkling wine to make the sauce. Chris' arms wound themselves around his middle and he leaned back, sighing as Chris' lips ghosted across his neck. After a couple more minutes of the blissful peace Matt sent Chris to the table with a whack on his ass; smirking when Chris' eyes widened in surprise. He assembled the plate and poured a flute of champagne then headed over to the table, setting it down in front of his husband and stole a quick kiss before backing away.

"You're not going to eat too?" Chris questioned when he realized that the table was set for one.

"I already ate." Matt smiled and placed a hand on Chris' shoulders' kneading gently with his fingers as Chris eyed the food in sudden trepidation.

"You're trying to off me aren't ya." Chris said at last; turning his eyes away from the steaming plate to stare up at Matt, quirking one brow when Matt laughed. "It's poisoned."

"No, I promise I'm not trying to kill you. Eat up, I'll be upstairs."

One more kiss and Matt left the room; leaving Chris to glare at the meal that taunted him. Sure it smelled good, but who knew what scheme Matt had cooked up in his mind. After a couple minutes of staring Chris hesitantly speared one of the scallops and brought it to his nose; sniffing suspiciously before putting in his mouth. The rich flavoring washed over his taste buds and he practically inhaled the rest, forgetting the possiblity of it being tainted; his mind already up the stairs and in the bedroom where he had no doubt Matt was waiting. He dabbed at his lips with the cloth napkin and looked at the flute of the bubbly liquid, the light alcohol calling to him and wanting to reel him in and he reached for it, but a thud from upstairs made him jerk his hand away and he all but sprinted up the stairs.

The door to their bedroom was open and the flickering light that danced on the wood flooring called out invitingly. With a smile that felt more like a leer Chris started down; peeling out of his shirt and fumbling with the button on his jeans as he pictured Matt lying on the bed in nothing but what he came into the world with. He stopped however when he seen the rose petaled floor and shimmering satin sheets on the bed. At the foot Matt stood; fully dressed with a fluffy white bathroom thrown over his arm.

"I drew you a bath."

"Can we skip the bath? I've missed you." Chris whispered, his eyes drifting over his husband slowly.

"If you want to."

Chris nodded and moved over to him, tossing the bathrobe over his shoulder and pulling Matt close; burying his nose into the fragrant curls and nuzzling the strong column of Matt's throat. Matt curled his arms around him and held on tight, moving them back towards the bed and easing down onto the soft pillow top mattress.

"I'm really sorry Chris." Matt said softly as he cupped the back of Chris' head and gently massaged.

"Shhh Matt. I just want to hold you for now. I don't want to fight or talk. Please?" Chris pleaded quietly; his eyes welling with tears as he reached up and palmed Matt's face. "I just want to feel you near me, feel your arms around me and forget about everything for a few hours."  
The wavering sound of Chris' voice and the crystal like tears that streaked down his soft cheeks broke the dam that Matt had erected to keep his own watery weakness contained and the spilled hot and fast over his skin, plopping wetly onto his chest with a few landing on the top of Chris' head.

"So you promise that you're not trying to kill me?" Chris joked weakly as he raised his head to stare into Matt's watery orbs.

"I promise."

Chris settled back down onto Matt's chest, his warm breath ghosting over the scantily clad skin and his hands gently and hesitantly kneading the warm flesh, working a soft needy sigh from his human pillow. He raised his head up again, bringing one of his fingers up and tracing Matt's lips, smiling when he flicked his tongue out against the wandering digit and pulled it into his mouth. It should have been an instant turn on, and on some level it was but the look on Matt's face; the soft, almost broken gaze kept Chris from giving into that carnal desire for his husbands' flesh. Instead he pulled his finger free and captured Matt's lips with his own; caressing and prodding the hot, moist petals until Matt opened for him and twined their tongues. There was no heat, no urgency, they just explored the familiar recesses; trading slight moans and loving soft touches.

After a while they even stopped kissing, Chris yawning widely and settling back down into his spot; his fingers twitching every once and a while against Matt's skin as he slipped further and further into a deep untroubled sleep. When Matt was sure that Chris was so far under that not even an explosion would wake him, he slipped from the bed; pulling the covers up over him and placing a light kiss to his forehead before tiptoeing from the room and down the hall. The door swung shut behind him and Matt leaned back against the cool wooden pannel; his tears once more washing over his face to fall silently on the wood flooring.


	11. MATTICHO

_**A/N: Dark Kaneanite and I would love to thank you for reading our fic, and/or reviewing. It's time now for this to come to an end, and we hope you've enjoyed it. Much love to you!**_

Chris woke in the middle of the night to find that he'd flung his arm over nothing, instead of a warm body which he craved so dearly. He opened his eyes and blinked into the shadows, confirming that Matt wasn't there. His heart seemed to skip a few beats and tighten in his chest. The first thought to come into his mind was that last night had been a game--Matt had done all of those sweet romantic things only to get back at Chris for starting that stupid sex bet. Now after a one night of return, Matt had left him again.

Chris stumbled out of bed and raced through the house, sighing when he skated into the living room and saw Matt sitting slumped onto the couch. The T.V. was on but muted, flashing colors of light over the room. The only sounds were a few sniffles that alerted Chris that Matt was crying. He padded over to the couch and curled up next to Matt, watching the light flicker across his wet face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chris asked, reaching over to smear away one of the glimmering trails.

Matt's head snapped up and he hastily palmed away the rest, working a weak smile onto his face.

"No-nothi--" He dropped his eyes, more tears slipping from beneath the long lashes and adding more wet spots to his pants. "I-I can't do this Chris. I can't keep this up." He raised his eyes again, begging Chris to understand what he was saying even though he wasn't sure himself what he was getting at. "I know I love you, and I know how this started and how you keep saying that you never meant those things you said about settling, but--but Chris words like that don't just pop out. They have to had existed in some way, shape, or form, and it's eating at me, trying to figure out how and why....I'm so tired Chris, so emotionally drained...." Matt trailed off, the tears slipping faster and harder than before.

Chris moved away from Matt a little, and looked down at his hands as they blurred under his own tears.

"Matt, it's just me. I say stupid things. I say things I don't think about, things I don't mean, all the time. I don't know what's wrong with me. There's no way I had to settle for you, if anything it's reversed. You deserve someone better than me. Matt you're the sweetest, kindest person I've ever known and you have this assclown tendency to apparently fall for loud mouth, arrogant, idiots like myself. I don't know what else to say, just that I'm sorry those words ever left my mouth. I wish I could take them back. I wish I could choke on them." Chris finished, wiping his nose on his arm.

The words wormed their way into Matt's brain, working their way down to the aching hole that had taken up residence where his heart usually sat.

"Chris...I want to, I really do want to believe what you're saying. My heart is begging me too."

Matt couldn't take the sight of Chris crying too, his face contorted as the watery diamonds spilt down his cheeks. With his own heart still breaking, Matt pulled Chris into his arms, holding him close and caressing the strong back, his fingers weaving light designs as he comforted the blond man.

"Chris..." Matt's forced the words from his throat that had been burning through his chest. "Chris, Chrissy…I want this behind us in the worst way, but I'm not sure we can work past this, but though I would like to try, even with everything that was said ." his next words soft and choked. "I don't care if that makes me weak in your eyes Chris."

"It doesn't make you weak Matty, and if you were to just turn around and walk out on me instead, that's what I really deserve."

Chris pulled away from Matt, his guilt eating him up. He wanted nothing more than to feel Matt's arms around him, but at the same time it didn't feel right that he should have such a simple gesture of affection after his own stupid actions.

"This bet is what started it all." Chris went on, with a despairing sigh. "I shouldn't have ever done something so stupid. It was never supposed to turn out like this. Sex has ruined our relationship."

Chris picked up the remote and switched the T.V. off, then leaned back onto the couch cushions.

"I don't know if it means anything anymore, but that fucking bet is done with." Chris wiped at the tears on his face. "I don't care about it all."

Matt swallowed and nodded his head; taking one of Chris' hands into his own bringing it up to his lips.

"Why don't we start over Chris, from the beginning." He took a deep breath and stared into Chris' eyes. "Hey, I'm Matt Hardy and I just wanted to know if you sleep on your stomach..."

Chris blinked stupidly for a moment.

"Do you use that line on all the girls?" He finally said, shaking his head with a small smile. "I sleep on my back. It's good position." Chris took a chance, and leaned over to softly kiss Matt's lips. "I'm Chris Irvine, and I love you."

Matt smiled against Chris' lips, losing himself in the feel of the soft petals that he had been longing for, murmuring against them.

"Good, because I love you too..."

"We should have marriage counseling, but we'd probably scare the poor therapist away." Chris said, pulling away from the kiss a little. "I would do anything to help us stay together. When I married you, all I thought about was us being together for the rest of our lives. You're that person I wanted to share everything with, and grow old with. Besides, one of these days I won't be sexy anymore, I'll be Y2Bengay, and who'll want me then but you? Silly hick."

"Chris, I don't think anyone would be able to put up with us airing our relationship issues." Matt swallowed hard as he raked his fingers softly through Chris' blond locks "When I pledged myself to you I pledged myself for life, and I want nothing more to wake up with you by my side every day. I'll always want you Chris, always."

"Well, let's go to sleep then." Chris got up from the couch, and took Matt's hand. "Then in the morning, we can wake up next to each other, and start out a new day, and try to make things better between us."

"I'd like that Chris, I'd really like that."

Matt let Chris pull his up, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist and just breathing in the scent of the man that he loved more than life. Slowly and deeply he pressed a kiss to Chris' lips, smiling after he pulled away.

"To a new start, baby." Matt linked their fingers and started towards their room, pulling Chris along behind him slowly.

***

Chris woke up slowly, and smiled as his eyes focused on the curled up form of the man next to him. He reached out and stroked Matt's hair for a moment, knowing that he wasn't a light sleeper and it probably wouldn't wake him up. The soft curls felt like velvet twining around his fingers and it was a familiar and comforting feeling that he'd lately taken for granted. After a few more moments of enjoying the simple touches, Chris rolled out of bed and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed this silly apron that they always kept around the kitchen for laughs. It said 'Kiss The Cock'. Chris smiled to himself as he put it on over his bare torso, tying it in the back above the band of his boxer shorts.

He had planned on starting the day with cooking Matt a southern style breakfast and serving it to him in bed. Then maybe they could just lounge around all day enjoying each others company, and starting to get back on track.

After making a mess of the kitchen, Chris finished the breakfast and piled everything onto a tray: Eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, grits, and orange juice. It seemed pretty southern to Chris, who normally left that kind of cooking to Matt. Usually when it was Chris's turn he whipped up some French toast, and then half of the time they ended up playing with the powdered sugar and syrup.

As Chris carried the tray to the bedroom, he remembered an image of Matt with his face streaked and smeared with the soft white sugar and sticky syrup, and it made his smile widen into an amused grin. Chris crossed the bedroom and sat the tray aside on the nightstand, then climbed onto the bed next to Matt. He bent and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Matty? Wake up darling, your room service is here."

Matt groggily opened his eyes, squinting them as he looked around the room

"Whaa? Ah, thought Ah was at home..." Matt trailed off as he shook his head, clearing away the cob webby fingers of his slumber. His eyes opened fully when he saw Chris sitting next to him. With a smile he leaned up and placed a light kiss to Chris' lips, noting the wonderful breakfast scent and the apron. "Smells wonderful Chrissy, what all did you cook? Seems like more than French toast."

"No French toast today. I channeled my inner Paula Dean to try and make something that's more up your alley."

Chris moved the tray over and placed it in Matt's lap. He took the fork and cut off a piece of one of the sausage links.

"Want a bite?"

Chris brought the morsel to Matt's lips watching as his lips wrapped around the offered bit Slowly Matt used his tongue to slip the bite from the tines of the fork, savoring the flavor as he chewed slowly.

"Mmmm, your sausage tastes delicious Chris."

Matt couldn't stop the smirk that twisted his lips as took the fork and cut a bite off for Chris, and offered it to him.

"Here, taste..."

Chris smirked and shook his head a little at the innuendo.

"Nah, I made this for you, you eat it. Besides, I prefer your sausage."

Chris bit his lip, telling himself that he shouldn't have furthered the sexual jokes. He was hoping that the morning wouldn't just spiral into a carnal sex scene because of how fragile things seemed to be right now. Not to mention, all of this started over sex anyway. But then again, maybe it was what they needed. Chris shifted on the bed trying to put his mind in a less guttery place.

"Try the grits. I've never done them before so I'm betting I probably screwed that up. We don't eat grits up in the frozen tundra, eh."

"I'm sure you did just fine."

Matt picked up the spoon and scooped some up, slipping the utensil slowly into his mouth and making smacking noises as he screwed his face up in an expression as if he was a food critic. With a gasp he dropped the spoon and pitched to the side, falling off the bed and onto the floor, making all sorts of noises and gagging before going completely quiet. He knew that it was probably too soon to be acting as if everything was fine, but he hated the shadowed doubt in Chris' eyes and decided to do something to alleviate it.

Chris couldn't help but smile at Matt's antics. He hopped from the bed and knelt on the floor next to Matt.

"Oh no, he's not breathing! I think I need to administer CPR!"

Chris rolled the crumpled man over and pressed his lips to Matt's, sweeping his tongue inside and then pulling away.

"Did it work?"

With fluttering eyelids Matt reached out and snaked his arms around Chris' waist, looking up at him through half lidded eyes as his body responded instantly to the sweet torment of Chris' body weight pressing down on him.

"I don't know, you might have to do it again."

He let his head fall back to the side, this time leaving his lips slightly opened for Chris. With a small smile, Chris kissed Matt again. He closed his eyes, savoring the sweet feel of Matt's lips against his. He flicked his tongue over the plump pink petals, unable to help the low sigh that escaped him as their mouths moved together tasting and exploring slowly as though hurrying would spoil it. It reminded Chris of their first time together when their bodies were still new to each other and each time Matt had touched him somewhere unexplored, it did things to him that he'd never felt with another.

"Mmmm, Chrissy."

Matt whimpered, his hands moving down to cup the rounded backside that he had fallen in lust with at first glance. Their eyes locked and held and Matt was instantly thrown back to their first date, to how nervous he was to be sitting across from Chris in the intimate setting.

"Matt, I've missed you so much. The more that stupid be went on, everything else just got kind of got consumed by needing you in a different way, and Matty you mean so much more to me than that."

Chris stroked Matt's cheek with a trembling hand, trying his best not to lose his mind to the sensations of Matt's hands on his ass. After such a long time, even the simple feel of Matt's palms resting against his backside was highly arousing, not to mention the effect of that whimper that had worked its way past Matt's lips. Chris sighed, fighting with his body.

"I love you so much..." He tried to keep the wine out of his voice but even he heard it there.

"I love you too Chris, so much more than you know."

The slight lilt in Chris' voice shot straight through Matt and his hands tightened their grip on the round orbs in their grasp. His ears wanted to hear one of Chris' beautiful yelps that the action always brought. His mind started to dissolve into a sex hazed mush and he shook his head, fighting it down as he moved one of his hands and palmed Chris' face gently, focusing hard on the task at hand; fixing them before fixing their bodies.

"I'm a very, very lucky man to have you." Matt smiled.

"Me too, babe."

Chris shifted forward, wrapping his fingers into Matt's hair, and kissing him again, unable to resist the allure of the pouty wet lips any more. Kissing Matt was so wonderful, and right now it seemed almost better than it had ever been before. He moved his lips over Matt's chin and down his neck, stopping to nibble a little at the base.

"Oh Matt, you feel and taste so damn good my angel."

With a barely swallowed groan Matt's hips arched up of their own accord, the feel of the soft nips to the hollow of his throat further shutting his brain down as his body responded to the light touches and kisses.

"Ch-Chris, I don't know how much longer...I wanna fix us, but I can't think with you doing that."

With a husky whimper Matt cupped Chris' face and brought it back to his, kissing him thoroughly.

"I want you so much right now!"

"Ooh Matty, I want you so much too."

Chris murmured against Matt's full, wet lips. His hands roamed over Matt's bared torso. The feeling of Matt's flesh twitching and shivering beneath his touch seemed to be sending charges straight to that spot between his legs. Chris's cheeks warmed with a deep blush as his body heated, and his breaths were starting to come harder, only stolen away when Matt's tongue probed into his mouth again, tangling with his own.

Matt's head felt light, his body as if made from glass and if Chris pulled away that he'd shatter. The lack of oxygen between them finally made Matt break away, his eyes glazed over as he gulped in large lungfuls of air.

"God Chris, you get under my skin so easily, you're this itch I can't scratch, this addiction that I can't shake. I want this so much baby, but I want to know that we've moved on, that we've put everything behind us."

Matt trailed off and stared into Chris's eyes, all his anger and hurt at carelessly flung words washed away by the rightness of Chris pressed against him. Chris's eyes teared up a little as pieces and broken glimpses of the past weeks played back in his mind. It was all so stupid and careless. What had ever driven them to agree to such a bet must have been sheer stupidity, at least on Chris's part if not for the both of them.

"Never again." Chris said, shaking his head. "That bet, and some of the things I said, those are all at the top of my "stupidest things I've ever done" list. I never want to go back there, and I'm just sorry that we had to even go there in the first place. I just want to be back with the man I love, not trying to out do or break each other, but just holding onto each other...falling asleep together during a movie, walking in the rain, singing in the car, just sharing each other. That's all I want, that's all I ever wanted."

Tears sprung to Matt's eyes too, and he held Chris close, practically squeezing until he couldn't breathe.

"Christopher I want that so much, I want to be back to where we were, to where we can just be us, and not these angry versions where it's nothing but yelling. I'm so sorry for everything, for marking you baby, I never, ever should have put my hands on you. Please forgive me Christopher."

"Matt, don't apologize for it. I more than deserved it. I...I hit you too."

He hung his head, some of the crystal tears falling from his eyes and dropping onto Matt's chest. There was no excuse for laying his hands on Matt and it almost made him sick to realize it had come to that, and to remember the hurt look deep in Matt's eyes. Chris's hand moved to Matt's cheek, so gently caressing it, wishing he could take back the foolish slap, along with all the rest of it.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life making up for this, every day I'm going to pour my love onto you and never stop."

"How about we just spend the rest of our lives loving one another, and we'll call it even." Matt answered, nuzzling into Chris's hand. "We were both stupid and acted out of sexually frustrated anger. I can put it behind me Chris if you can."

Softly Matt laid kisses to Chris' throat, inhaling deep the scent that while he knew it every day, never smelled as sweet as it did right then. Chris nodded, wiping away his tears. He took Matt's left hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the gold band that symbolized the bond between them. Mirroring Chris' action, Matt kissed the smooth gold band then turned the soft hand over and left a trail of kisses across the palm and up to Chris' wrist, his other hand caressing Chris' lower back.

"To us, for now and forever."

"Always. What we have is too special to be broken. No matter what kind of strain or hardship we go through, our love is never going to tap out."

Chris smiled, his tears dried. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he felt peace between them again. It was such a good feeling, that it made him let out a slow sigh of relief.

"Now babe, where were we?"

Chris moved down Matt's body, his hands carefully teasing and re-acquainting with each inch. Above them on the night stand, the numbers on the alarm clock kept time, but for them it stood still. The breakfast was left almost untouched on the bed, growing cold, but it didn't matter. Outside the lazy morning eventually turned to noon, moving on, as Chris and Matt held each other tight, moving on as well, and never letting go.


End file.
